


Forever Foursome

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off with two couples, two sets of roommates, four friends and eventually becomes so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> many many thanks to heyyyfuturefish and meowable-chan for all the help and support and for putting up with all my teasing and previews
> 
> EDIT CAUSE I AM A DORK AND FORGOT TO MENTION IT HERE: this whole idea started because of heyyyfuturefish sending me links to andythelemon's DaiSuga pics ([Here](http://andythelemon.tumblr.com/post/129726610440/i-just-realised-like-all-my-daichi-and-suga) and [Here](http://andythelemon.tumblr.com/post/129535335445/daichiii-we-should-stop-oh-god-were-gonna-get)) so many thanks to them for their amazing art!

There’s usually a hint.  A subtle shift in the way Daichi looks at him or the way he carries himself or even the tone of his voice as he calls out to other people.  Suga can usually read Daichi like a well worn book, fingers shuffling through dog eared pages that he’s had memorized for years and ghosting over words that he knows by heart.  But sometimes it’s like someone sticks an extra page in that book, swaps the cover with another and he has a whole new set of words to learn, a whole new language pressed against his lips and covering his skin.

“Daichi,” Suga gasps and tries to cover his mouth with the back of his hand.  “Someone might hear us.”

“Let them,” Daichi growls back as he lightly bats Suga’s hand away from his face and, well, there went any chance of Suga stopping him.  Not that he really would because he loves the feel of Daichi pressed against him, all that solid muscle and warm skin under his fingertips.  But he might have made at least an attempt considering Daichi had literally drug him into a closet just a few hallways away from their university gym practically as soon as practice officially ended.  But the way Daichi has him pinned against the door, the way Daichi’s teeth are skimming along his jaw, the way Daichi’s voice growls against the soft vulnerableness of his throat pretty much knocks any sense of shame in what they’re doing and where they’re doing it out of the way.

“Shit,” Suga whimpers out when Daichi finds that spot just under his jaw.  His knees shake and Daichi hums happily when he feels Suga already coming apart underneath his lips.

Daichi slows down a little when he feels Suga’s fingers digging into his shoulder and sliding under the hem of his shirt, nails scrabbling for purchase against his still sweaty lower back.  Suga can feel the smile being pressed into the crook of his neck, strong and proud and  possessive and burning just like Daichi’s fingers digging into his waist and inching under his shirt are and he relaxes into that heat.  He lets himself sink against the door and drag Daichi’s weight fully against him.

He hums when Daichi nuzzles at his neck, tongue darting out to taste his skin, and has half a moment to worry about someone opening the door when he hears vaguely familiar voices outside the closet.  He doesn’t get any time to worry about one of the university team members finding them and how he’ll face them as their manager ever again because Daichi is back to kissing his way along Suga’s neck and Suga lets out a happy sigh as he lets Daichi take over his senses.

Daichi smells like sweat from practice with a lingering sweep of his deodorant tickling Suga’s nose with each shaky inhale and it’s a smell that’s always left something warm in his chest, a burning ember on a cold day right inside his own ribs that sparks into a flame that licks through his veins when Daichi runs his lips across Suga’s jaw and whispers possessive words in his ear, breath hot and damp and so wicked when it ghosts past his skin.  A breathy laugh gets caught in Suga’s throat when Daichi presses him to the door and tugs the collar of his t-shirt - it’s actually one of Daichi’s t-shirts really, a little too large on Suga’s slighter frame - to the side so he can latch his lips onto the skin there; Daichi has him falling to pieces and he hasn’t even properly kissed him yet.  He’s a wreck and Daichi’s lips haven’t even touched his own.

“Daichi,” Suga whispers.  He tries again when those lips refuse to leave his skin, “Dai.”  He can feel the flutter of Daichi’s breath against his now damp skin as he pulls away to nuzzle at Suga’s jaw.  “Come up here,” he whispers, voice loud in the dark closet.

It’s hot in here, he can feel the trickles of sweat running down his spine and curling his hair, and all he can think of is Daichi.  Daichi’s skin under his fingertips, Daichi’s lips against his cheek, Daichi’s scent heavy in the air, Daichi’s heat pressing him into the door, Daichi’s fingers digging into his hips.

Daichi Daichi Daichi.  Daichi covers him, consumes him, robbing Suga’s senses of everything but him.  Daichi is all he sees behind his eyelids, all he feels against his skin, all he can smell, all he can hear and when Daichi finally, finally, settles their lips together Suga’s completely lost in him.  His tongue slips out and licks the seam of Daichi’s lips and all he can taste is now is Daichi.

He’s ready to sink to the floor and drag Daichi down with him, happy to be drowning if Daichi’s the one taking his breath away and filling his lungs with something new, when Daichi’s lips turn soft and pull away.

“Let’s go home, Koushi.”

The air rushes back into his lungs and his chest hurts at the sudden flip.  He can’t help the whine that slips from him and Daichi laughs, a deep rumble that Suga wishes was vibrating against his skin instead of simply ringing in his ears, and takes his hand.

 

When he slides the apartment key into the lock Suga is surprised that he can even manage to do it without dropping his keys and falling into a shuddery mess in front of his own apartment door simply because he can feel Daichi behind him, waiting patiently and whistling quietly as if he doesn’t have a care in the world right now.  As if his hand hadn’t been down the back of Suga’s pants two minutes ago and his lips attached to his throat.  

It had taken them nearly an hour and a half to get home instead of the usual twenty minutes.  Daichi had insisted they take the long way home after changing into their regular clothes, guiding Suga along the back path from the university gym and through the small park nearby.  Suga had been pressed against three trees, tugged around half a dozen shadowy corners, pulled into four darkened doorways, and kissed until his brain was a whirling dizzy mess of Daichi and nothing else and he was gasping for breath against Daichi’s lips each time.  Even now as he pulls his keys out of the knob and drops them on the nearby table his brain is zeroed in on Daichi stepping into the apartment behind him and closing the door, the warmth radiating from him as he slips out of his shoes and uses Suga’s shoulder for balance for a moment.

Suga slips out of his own shoes and then he’s pinned against the wall with a muffled grunt of surprise and Daichi is mouthing at his neck, leaving a trail of damp kisses across his skin.  His moan echoes through the apartment and he doesn’t even care if Kuroo and Bokuto are home right now to hear it.  He wants Daichi -  needs  Daichi -  and Daichi knows it.

Daichi knows it and loves it.  Loves watching Suga fall apart because of him.  Loves seeing Suga crumble and lose control.  Loves the way that Suga whines when he pulls away and the dark look hovering in his eyes when he manages to open them to glare halfheartedly at Daichi in the dark hallway.

“Sawamura Daichi.”  Suga grits his teeth and takes a wavery breath, glare turning sharp and dangerous when Daichi raises an eyebrow and smirks at him.

“Sugawara Koushi,” Daichi replies.  The grin on his face makes Suga’s knees weak and he feels no embarrassment about the needy noise he makes as he tangles his fingers in Daichi’s shirt and tugs impatiently for him to come back, to press into his space and fan that ember glowing in his chest.

Daichi does.

He leans in close, gently kisses the marks already lining Suga’s neck, mouths at the one under his jaw, lets Suga pull him closer until he’s pressing him against the wall with one hand wrapped around Suga’s waist and the other curled around the back of his neck as Daichi teases Suga’s lips with a soft kiss.

“Dai,” Suga whines, saying a hundred things with that single syllable.

“I’ve got you.” Daichi understands each one of them.

 

Suga can’t remember if Kuroo and Bokuto were staying out tonight.  He can barely even remember what night it is and if there are classes or practices tomorrow.  Right now all he can really remember is the way Daichi’s name fills his throat and tumbles from his lips on gasps of air and the way Daichi fills the rest of him and takes over his senses.  All he knows is Daichi’s name on his tongue, Daichi’s fingers on his hips, Daichi’s lips on his throat, Daichi’s breath on his skin.  Just… Daichi.

Suga’s fingers scrabble against the warm sheets until his hand finds Daichi’s arm and he latches on, nails digging in and leaving marks.  Daichi barely even notices, so intent on leaving his own set of marks on Suga, darkening splotches that paint his skin deep shades of red to been seen over the current flush.  Splotches that will turn even darker, bits of purples and maroons and blues that will all too soon turn into blotchy browns and yellows and greens and then fade away into mere memories.  Memories that he’ll happily remind Suga of every chance he can.

But right now he has Suga underneath him, flushed and whining, and he shoves thoughts of fading bruises to the corner of his mind as he sinks down and loses himself in Suga’s warmth.

Daichi’s already made Suga come once with nothing but his lips and fingers on his skin and one well timed bite on his shoulder not long after they finally made it to the bedroom and he had pinned Suga to the door with a wicked grin that had Suga whimpering as Daichi pulled their shirts off; Suga hadn’t even gotten out of his pants yet that first time he came.  

He’s got Suga well on his way to orgasm number two as he kisses his way up Suga’s spine and sinks his teeth into the skin around his shoulder blade, intent on finishing his project by the time the night is through with about two messy marks with each round.

Suga whines out his name as Daichi’s fingers stretch him open with one hand and run nails lightly down his chest with the other and he pulls taut under Daichi, back pressing up into Daichi’s chest and breath catching in his throat at he comes again.

 

Suga’s glad that breathing is a bodily function he doesn’t have to think about because the only thing on his mind is the fact that he’s teetering on the edge of his third orgasm of the night and he can barely feel anything other than the heat and pressure and pleasure of Daichi pressed into him.  He slumps forward and curls against Daichi’s chest, sweaty forehead pressing into his collarbone, as he lets out a keening whine that makes Daichi’s chest constrict.  He follows Suga this time and finally comes himself before carefully pulling out and settling Suga on his side and curling against his back.  Suga feels each breath Daichi puffs against his neck like a weight pulling him under and he lets Daichi drown him.

 

Daichi pulls away from his eighth and final mark around Suga’s shoulder blade and Suga sighs into the pillow.  His fourth orgasm had been on the brink of pain and torture the way Daichi had patiently worked it from him and he is content and sore down to his very bones as Daichi scatters soft kisses against his skin and wipes the layers of sweat from his skin with a warm cloth.  Or maybe it’s just his warm hand soothing away the aches as he skims it along Suga’s skin.  He’s not really sure about much of anything right now.  It’s hard to focus on anything more than the way he sinks into the mattress and the warmth of Daichi beside him.

Daichi is the last thing on his mind - Daichi’s kind smile, his strong hands, his gentle touch, his loving gaze, his content sigh, his scent overpowering even the laundry soap fragrance of their pillowcases - as Suga slips over the edge and falls asleep.

 

Kuroo lets out a long appreciative whistle when he shuffles into the kitchen, morning light mixing with the streetlight outside their kitchen window and giving Suga an even more angelic glow than usual.  Suga glances over his bare shoulder, gives him a sleepy smile, and turns back to the counter where he has a box of crackers open that he’s munching from.  The light may give him an angelic glow but the marks scattered across his pale skin are far from innocent.  There’s a definite bite mark on the edge of his shoulder, like full on set of teeth bite Kuroo’s pretty sure he can count how many teeth are in the top half of Daichi’s mouth thanks to the clear mark there.  A smattering of hickeys crawl up the side of Suga’s neck and he spotted a bruise on his jaw as well.  The most prominent thing is the impressive shape of the mass of hickeys on Suga’s back.

“You got mauled last night,” Kuroo states in lieu of good morning as he reaches past Suga and grabs a couple crackers for himself.  Suga blushes but just smiles at him.  “By a beast.  A disgustingly romantic beast.”  Suga gives him a confused look as he reaches up and runs his fingers across the hickeys on his neck.

“No, um,” Kuroo steps back and lightly taps Suga’s shoulder, “may I?”  When Suga nods Kuroo gently traces the heart shape centered around his shoulder blade.  He can feel his face flushing as his finger slides across Suga’s bare skin and Suga tenses.

“Oh my god,” Suga whispers as the shape Kuroo is tracing registers.  “He didn’t.”

“He did.”  Kuroo steps away and leans against the counter, munching on his crackers.  “Sawamura is a giant romantic sap.  One who is apparently very enthusiastic when it comes to showing the world who he’s with.”

“Man someone had a fun night,” Bokuto says around a yawn as he stumbles into the kitchen moments later and flops into Kuroo for a second, grinning brightly when Suga blushes again and rolls his eyes at them.

“Actually it was kind of a, uh, all afternoon project after practice,” Suga says.  He allows Bokuto a handful of crackers as well before shutting the box and shoving it back on the shelf.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”  Bokuto is eyeing the impressive dark mark just under Suga’s jaw and rubbing at his own neck with his empty hand.

Suga’s smile gets wider and his eyes go a little distant as he runs his fingers along his neck.  “Not really.”

“Man I’m just glad Bokuto and I weren’t home for that event.”  Kuroo grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Suga.  Bokuto pouts a little and sighs, muttering something about being around for that wouldn’t have been so bad, before taking his crackers and flopping onto the couch.

 

It’s late that afternoon when Kuroo’s head suddenly snaps up, startling Daichi who was studying beside him on the couch into nearly knocking his notebook onto the floor, and he gasps.

“Oh my god it was  _ you _ two in the closet after practice!”  Daichi does knock his notebook onto the floor when Kuroo gives him a wide eyed stare.  “All afternoon project indeed holy shit go Sawamura.”

Daichi is still giving him a deer in the headlights look when the apartment door opens and Kuroo nearly cackles when Suga peeks his head into the living room, stylish scarf around his neck, and Bokuto steps past him with a bag of groceries in each hand.

“Holy shit, Kou, it was  _ them _ in the closet after practice yesterday!”

Daichi’s face turns a shade of red that reminds Kuroo of his old Nekoma jersey when Suga starts laughing and saying something about Daichi barely being able to control himself and dragging him into the closet after their university practice ended.

“Hey I have excellent control over myself.  I proved it less than 24 hours ago.”  Daichi raises an eyebrow at Suga, face still bright red, and grins.

Bokuto freezes, eyes widening as he looks from Suga to Daichi and then he pouts when his eyes catch Kuroo’s.

“Aw man if we had gone in like I wanted we could have seen them in action.”

 

“Hey, Tetsu,” Bokuto whispers that night when they’re tangled together, sweaty palms and damp hair pressed against warm skin, “you realize that neither of them said anything about us walking in on them?”  Kuroo hums, it’s about all he’s capable of right now, and presses a damp kiss to Bokuto’s collarbone.  

They hadn’t, he realizes once he can actually think about it.  Most people would say something about Bokuto being a pervert for wanting to walk in on them or say something like “you wouldn’t have seen much of anything not like we would have kept going” or something like that.  But Daichi had simply rolled his eyes at Bokuto’s remark and stuck his tongue out at Suga when Suga gave him an unimpressed look.

Then Suga and Bokuto had gone to put away the groceries they had bought and he and Daichi had gone back to studying.  Simple as that.

“What do you think they would do if we walked in on em?  I mean we already kinda know what they sound like when things get hot.  Not like the walls are thick here or anything.”

They really aren’t.  Kuroo can hear when Suga sneezes in the kitchen and grumbles about it even when he’s at the other end of the apartment in his and Bokuto’s room.  So it’s definitely not hard to hear when Suga and Daichi get a little busy across the hall - sometimes it even gets him and Bokuto a little riled up - and he knows that he and Bokuto never exactly try to keep things quiet themselves but none of them have ever even really mentioned it.  They don’t shy away from jokes about the other pair’s “fun nights” or anything and none of them ever get upset.  They all manage to make each other blush at least a little at the teasing, though Bokuto is the least likely to get flustered by sexual innuendos and jokes.

Kuroo turns it over in his mind as he drifts to sleep that night but can’t really come up with any solid thoughts about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo Tetsurou is blessed.  So incredibly blessed and lucky and a hundred other wonderful things that he can’t even fully grasp.  He has a decent apartment in a good part of the city with his boyfriend and two of their close friends.  They all got along really well (and he couldn’t complain about the view considering how easy on the eyes Suga was and how nice and sturdy Sawamura was and how nice of a picture the two made together when they fell asleep on the couch watching movies) and had no problems with bills or rent or groceries.  His classes weren’t horrifically hard (it helped to have Sawamura to study with on occasion) and he was on the university’s volleyball team (along with Bokuto and Sawamura and Sugawara was there as a student coach/manager) and things were just… good.

The best thing of all was that he and Bokuto were totally - finally - going out.

And staying in.

And sleeping together and waking up together and doing all that romance stuff.

Kuroo glances up from his textbook when Bokuto drops onto the bed after his shower with a groan, drops of water still clinging to his hair and back and giving a fine sheen to all that solid muscle, and grins.

Incredibly blessed.

Bokuto nuzzles the pillow a moment and then turns onto his side to meet Kuroo’s eyes and pat the bed beside him and Kuroo has no problem tossing his textbook down into the rolling desk chair he’s been idly spinning himself in for the last five minutes and slipping onto the bed to curl up against Bokuto’s warmth.  Bokuto’s eyes are bright and playful as he burrows his nose into Kuroo’s neck and tickles his cheek with damp hair.  His fingers are warm as they dance their way under Kuroo’s shirt and inch up his stomach.  His arms are solid under Kuroo’s fingers as he runs his hands up them and wraps them around Bokuto’s neck.  His lips are hot and demanding as they capture Kuroo’s and draw him into a kiss that has him pressing closer, seeking more of Bokuto’s comforting warmth.

Kuroo is immensely blessed and he wants to show Bokuto just how much he appreciates having him in his life.  How much he loves sharing his days and nights with him, especially when they’re pressed together like this and Bokuto’s fingers are digging into Kuroo’s hips and Kuroo is already sighing into Bokuto’s mouth and if he can’t pull away for even a moment they’ll rush in and tumble over like they always do.

But Kuroo wants to take this slow and savor it.  Wants to pluck Bokuto apart piece by piece instead of just shattering him in one fell swoop like usual.

Which is hard to do when Bokuto already has his shirt off and their chests are pressed together and it’s all warm bare skin against bare skin and Bokuto is dropping open mouthed kisses down Kuroo’s neck and latching onto that spot at the base of his neck that basically turns him into putty.  Kuroo takes a deep breath, laughing at Bokuto’s whine when he finally manages to pull away.

“Just relax, Bo.  We’ll get there I promise.  I just wanna, you know, take our time a little.”

“But Tetsu,” Bokuto lets out another whine, breath hot on Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo kisses him once and then untangles himself from Bokuto.  “Just trust me on this, Bo.  I swear I’ll make it worth the wait.”  He nudges Bokuto’s shoulder until he rolls onto his stomach.

Bokuto’s muscles are delightful under Kuroo’s fingers, skin smooth and warm from his shower, and Bokuto sighs into the pillow as Kuroo works what tension he can find out of those broad shoulders.  He leans in low and presses kisses to the warm skin, feels the heat lingering under his lips, and his stomach turns.  Twists and tumbles and a sense of absolute wonder fills him as Bokuto practically melts into the mattress under his touch.

Sometimes… sometimes he can’t believe that Bokuto is here with him.  That Bokuto lets him touch him and savor him and bask in his warmth and stay beside him.  He just loves Bokuto so much and he has to swallow hard to keep himself from doing something ridiculous like blurting out how he would worship the ground Bokuto walked on if he thought he would let him.  But he would.  He really would.  He fell in love with one of his best friends and he was lucky.

“So lucky,” he murmurs against the back of Bokuto’s neck, letting his words sink into the skin and hide under Bokuto’s content sigh.

“Nah I’m the lucky one.”  Or not.

Bokuto turns just enough to give Kuroo a smile, that breathtakingly blinding shy one that steals Kuroo’s heart every single time it makes it’s way onto Bokuto’s face.  The smile that seems to light up the entire room with it’s wonder and sincerity.  Like Bokuto just can’t understand how he manages to get to be with Kuroo.  Like Kuroo’s the amazing one.

Warm fingers slide against Kuroo’s cheek and he has to shut his eyes to will away the blush that’s threatening to break out as Bokuto’s thumb caresses the swell of his cheek, so incredibly gentle, dips down to slip across his lip for a moment and then back up.  He can feel the heat blooming from his face anyway and it only gets worse when Bokuto lets out a fond sound, a humming sigh that bubbles through Kuroo like fizzy soda and tickles his nerves.  Bokuto shifts, sits up, but Kuroo can’t look at him, can’t bear to see the endearing smile and fond look in those bright eyes until Bokuto cups his face and Kuroo’s eyes blink open in surprise at the gentle way Bokuto draws him into a kiss and then flutter close as he slowly presses forward until Kuroo’s flat on his back with his fingers laced behind Bokuto’s neck.

It’s like they’re back to being sixteen and sharing their first kisses, all caution and a delicateness that neither one of them looked like they had, holding each other like the other was made out of the finest and most fragile glass.  Bokuto had cupped Kuroo’s face the same way - shaking fingers and all - had breathed in and sighed with a sense of amazement just like he is now, had pulled away and laughed softly, like he wasn’t sure this was real and had finally said, in a voice that still cracked sometimes when he got too excited or talked too fast - 

“Pinch me, Kuroo.  I must be dreaming.”

Kuroo shivers as Bokuto’s breath ghosts past his cheek and tickles the hair near his ear, memories of that first kiss and this one coming together like a multiple exposure; laying on top of each other and building until they’re one complete picture.

“But I’m pretty sure I’m dreaming.  So if I am and I pinch you then who is really dreaming here?”

Bokuto shakes with laughter and presses a kiss against Kuroo’s temple, conversation from years ago still fresh in his mind as well.  “Both of us probably.”  He plays along with the memory and covers Kuroo’s face in a dozen fluttering kisses before dropping back to Kuroo’s lips and it’s like coming home after a long day and pulling on your favorite sweatshirt.

“Then I never want to wake up,” Kuroo finally manages to say against Bokuto’s lips between deep breaths and long kisses.

“Let’s dream together forever then,” Bokuto whispers back, voice nearly lost under Kuroo’s shaky inhale.

Kuroo feels like his face is on fire.  They are being so incredibly sappy it’s almost disgusting.  It’s something right out of Suga and Sawamura’s playbook.  But that doesn’t stop the warm feeling flooding his chest or the way his heart is pounding like it’s their first time when Bokuto’s lips leave his own and trail down his jaw to press against his throat.  He’s sure Bokuto can feel the way his heart is fluttering and tripping over itself under his lips and he knows that Bokuto can see the flush on his face when he finally pulls away.  He hasn’t opened his eyes yet but he can feel Bokuto watching him as he rubs lightly at Kuroo’s burning cheek until Kuroo finally gives in and looks at him.

The look in his eyes could knock Kuroo on his ass if he wasn’t already laying down.

“Fuck, Bo.”

Bokuto smiles, that soft, gentle, sweet upturn of his lips that’s just for Kuroo to see.

“I know, Tetsu.”

Kuroo had planned on being the one to slow Bokuto down and draw this out as long as possible.  To be the one to show Bokuto just how much this means, how much he means, to Kuroo.  But he can’t really do anything, and doesn’t really want to, when Bokuto skates his hands down Kuroo’s sides and showers his chest with kisses, lavishing him with reverent touches from steady hands and heated looks that make Kuroo’s blood sing through his veins with need.

Bokuto drops kisses down his chest, bites lightly just below his ribs just to feel Kuroo’s stomach jump under his lips, and then kisses his way back up again, bringing his hand back up to Kuroo’s cheek.  Kuroo turns his head to press a kiss to the palm that’s cupping his cheek and smiles when he feels Bokuto’s breath hitch against his stomach.

“Have I told you today how gorgeous you are?”  Boukuto’s breath is damp against Kuroo’s stomach and Kuroo shivers as Bokuto’s lips barely brush his skin.  “Cause you are.”

“Not today, no.”  Kuroo can feel the warmth of Bokuto’s palm under his lips and he laps at the skin playfully with his tongue just to get the sensation of Bokuto laughing against his stomach, breath fanning hotly across his skin and the vibrations of his laugh shaking the bed.

“Well you are.”

Kuroo can feel the blush blooming on his face as Bokuto pushes himself up so he can look at Kuroo, let his eyes wander down his chest and stomach to the waistband of his pants and slowly back up again, appreciative hum rumbling in his chest as he takes a deep breath and lets his eyes meet Kuroo’s.

“Please,” Kuroo goes for eye-rolling sarcasm in his voice but it comes out much breathier than he planned and he clears his throat.  “You’re the gorgeous one.  With all that muscle and broad shoulders and solidness and,” he waves his hand in Bokuto’s direction, “ugh everything.”  Bokuto grins and flexes his muscles a little just to make Kuroo laugh.  He loves Kuroo’s laugh.  Loves the way it makes his eyes scrunch close and his nose wrinkle up.  Loves the way he doesn’t hold back and half the time has to hold his own stomach he laughs so hard.  Kuroo is his warmth, his sanctuary of kindness and humor and humility, and Bokuto loves him for it.

“Well you’re all long arms and long legs and long fingers.”  He takes Kuroo’s wrist and pulls his hand up so he can kiss each knuckle before turning and pressing a kiss to his palm.  “And that horrible smirk and this messy hair.”  He sits up enough to run his hands through Kuroo’s hair and then drops back to grin down at him.  “You’re so attractive it’s unfair.”

Kuroo is pretty sure that Bokuto needs to look in a mirror because while he knows objectively he’s good looking it’s Bokuto who looks like a sculpted god come to life.  Especially right now with the way the light plays with the curves of his muscles, throwing shadow around the edges to bring out the definition of his smooth skin.  Kuroo wants to reach out and touch him and feel the heat under his fingertips that will assure him Bokuto isn’t made of cool marble, wasn’t sculpted by some ancient chisel chipping away at rough stone.

Bokuto’s hands run down his sides again and Kuroo shivers against the warmth, tries to beat down the heat that’s already curling low in his belly and pulsing through his veins when Bokuto rubs the skin just above his waistband and smiles.

“Hey Kuroo,” his voice is a melody that makes Kuroo’s blood sing along with it in his veins.  “Can I take ‘em off?”  He tugs gently at the fabric of Kuroo’s pants and Kuroo is sure that his face will never stop being red because that blush paints his face again.  This time he’s remembering one of the first times they ever went past kissing and under shirt over pants groping.  Bokuto had leaned over him, just like he is now, and toyed with the waistband of his track pants, thick strong fingers moving almost daintily as they plucked at the fabric nervously.  Bokuto isn’t nervous now, his breath is a steady rhythm that calms Kuroo - Bokuto is his safe port in life, his calm shore under moonlit skies - and Kuroo feels that mismatch overlay multiple exposure feeling wash over him again.

“You don’t have to ask.”

“I know,” Bokuto swoops down and draws him into a kiss, fingers spreading against his hips and burning his skin, “but I like to anyway.”

“Truly a gentleman,” Kuroo murmurs against his lips.  “Go ahead.”

 

Kuroo isn’t sure how long they’ve been spread out on the bed.  It feels like days have passed while they swapped kisses and touches, like hours have swirled by in a haze as they roll each other over time and time again trailing kisses along warm skin and running deft fingers along muscles.  Kuroo’s had Bokuto’s body mapped out in his mind for years but somehow it feels like it’s all new again.  Like each touch and brush of lips will bring a new reaction and he feels on edge each time Bokuto runs a finger down his stomach or dances his fingers up his arm.

The room is hot, the air heavy, and sweat slicks the back of Kuroo’s knees as Bokuto muffles a laugh against his hip.

“It’s not funny,” Kuroo gripes as he glances back over his shoulder at Bokuto but there’s a smile on his lips despite the twinge in his calf.  “Cramped legs hurt.”

Bokuto’s strong fingers work at the tight calf muscle and Kuroo does his best not to whimper in relief when the muscle gives and relaxes.  Bokuto continues to work his fingers up Kuroo’s calf to the back of his thigh and then he skirts his fingers across Kuroo’s ass before working his way down the other leg.  Kuroo’s just about to toss out a comment about Bokuto getting distracted from whatever he had been planning when he had pulled Kuroo onto his hands and knees earlier when Bokuto sits up and then drapes himself along Kuroo’s back.  The warm press of Bokuto’s muscles against his bare skin makes him sigh and arch into the touch as Bokuto pulls him up until they’re both on their knees.

“So gorgeous.”  Bokuto’s breath against his ear makes him shudder and roll backwards against all that solid muscle and Kuroo groans when Bokuto stills him with steady hands on his hips.  “All these long lines.  Taut muscles.”  Bokuto nuzzles behind his ear and nips at his neck.  “You’re a masterpiece, Tetsu.”

“Seriously, Bo, if you don’t start prepping me soon I -”

Bokuto cuts him off with a sharp nip against his throat that makes him groan and his voice, gravelly and commanding in his ear, “You’re the one who wanted this, Tetsurou.  To take our time a little.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo bites out as Bokuto rolls his hips forward slowly and drags his hands from Kuroo’s hips across his stomach and down his thighs.

Bokuto hums.

 

The stretch of Bokuto’s fingers burns and Kuroo whines into the pillow he has his face pressed into.  Time is funny tonight.  He feels like he’s been spread on this bed forever with Bokuto pressed against him but not nearly close enough for true satisfaction though the tiny part of his brain still able to process anything more than the way Bokuto is burning him everywhere their bodies touch is telling him it’s only been a half hour at most since Bokuto pressed him back down onto the bed and kissed his way down his spine and past the dip of his lower back and between his cheeks.

Bokuto hums thoughtfully against Kuroo’s lower back.  “I think you might be ready now.”  His breath makes Kuroo break out in goosebumps and the whine he lets out when Bokuto’s fingers slide out would probably make him blush if he wasn’t so desperate for Bokuto to just get in him already.

He needs that tight stretch as Bokuto slides in him.  Needs to feel the way his body adjusts to fit Bokuto.  Needs the way Bokuto fills him and sinks into him and presses him into the mattress like they’re never going to leave it.

He just needs Bokuto to -

“Ah!”

Kuroo gasps as Bokuto slides into him, just far enough to stretch him wide, and waits.  Kuroo tries to push back but Bokuto plants one wide hand on his back while the other rubs soothingly up and down his hip.  Once he relaxes back down into the mattress Bokuto continues.  He stops each time Kuroo tenses and tries to push back and it’s torture.  When he finally presses flush against Kuroo he doesn’t draw back like Kuroo expects instead he slowly sinks his body down until he’s pinning Kuroo in place with his weight and he carefully rolls his hips.

Kuroo isn’t sure what will kill him first: the suffocating heat of Bokuto surrounding him or the slow drag of Bokuto inside of him.  All he knows for sure is that Bokuto is consuming him and he’s never been more blissed out and content with the idea.

 

“Bo!”  Kuroo’s body is pulled taut like a bowstring, ready to snap forward with just the right pluck against his core.

Bokuto loves when Kuroo is like this.  When he’s all sharp edges and heavy limbs and taut muscles.  When his back bows and his fingers scrabble for purchase on Bokuto’s sweaty shoulders.  When the sheen of sweat on his skin makes him glow in the lamplight.  When he’s forgotten that he was the one who wanted this, the one who wanted to slow down, the one who started this slow torture.

 

Kuroo’s cheeks are flushed and he presses his sweat damp hair into Bokuto’s face as he snuggles into him.

“That is not how I saw that going.”  The pout in Kuroo’s voice makes Bokuto laugh and he just laughs harder when Kuroo pinches at his side.  “I’m serious.  I wanted to pamper you.  I don’t even know what happened.”

“You fell in love with me.  That’s what happened.”

Kuroo laughs and burrows closer to Bokuto as Bokuto pulls their blanket up around them and reaches over to shut off the lamp.

“That I did.  I love you, Bokuto Koutarou.”

“And I love you too, Kuroo Tetsurou.”  Bokuto yawns and rolls them over so he can wrap himself around Kuroo properly.  “Now let's go the fuck to sleep before our roommates decide to yell at us for being loud.  Again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Suga frowns down at the clipboard in his hand as he sidesteps one of the players on his way back to the gym.  Something just isn’t quite clicking yet as he stares at the plays scribbled down on the papers.  Movement catches his eye and he glances up as someone steps past him.

“Ah, Yoshikawa, don’t forget you still have to turn those transfer forms in at the Administration Office before the end of the week.”  A sunny smile that rivals his own pops up on the other teen’s face and he nods.

“Thanks for the reminder, Sugawara!  I’ll make sure to grab Mizushima’s too.”

“Thank you.”

Suga glances down at the clipboard and grins when he realizes the problem with the play and jots down a solution as he reaches the gym doors.  He figures he’ll pop in, grab the other clipboard of notes about the team he wants to go over - he thinks that there’s one other player who still needs to turn in some forms before the next practice match - and then head home after locking up.

He pauses when he hears the familiar rhythmic squeaks and thumps of someone practicing spiking on their own and pushes the door open with a frown.  He didn’t even realize anyone was still in the gym and as the manager it was his duty to make sure it was locked up at the end of the afternoon and it was also his duty to make sure no one was overworking themselves.  Suga winces when he sees a familiar pair of long knee pads come into view as Bokuto lands with a frustrated huff and reaches into the ball cart beside himself for another ball.  He tosses it, leaps into the air, and slams it down on the other side of the net with a growl that chases the echo of the ball hitting the ground.

Suga watches this repeat for a minute before sighing and heading over to drop the clipboard in his hand onto the bench next to his notes before heading over towards Bokuto.  Bokuto is muttering something under his breath each time he reaches for another ball but it’s not until Suga steps up to the cart that he can clearly hear it.

“Stupid.  Can’t focus.  Can’t spike for anything.  Can’t even break through a block or score a point.  What good am I even?  Why even be on the team?”

Suga sighs and waits for Bokuto to grab another ball, so focused on whatever is going on in his mind he doesn’t even notice him - no focus, yeah right - and the moment after he grabs a ball Suga grabs the cart and pushes behind himself and out of reach.  He watches as Bokuto tosses the ball high enough to get a good jump and is mesmerized a little by the powerful leap he makes, even from a standstill, and the way his arm shifts to slam the ball down.  He’s not used to seeing Bokuto in action quite this close up and watching the way his arms shift under his shirt and the way his shorts flash that tiny pinch of skin at the top of his knee pads when he jumps he thinks that maybe it’s a good thing he’s not on the team; he’d probably have a hell of a time concentrating on setting with Daichi, Bokuto, and Kuroo all around him.

Bokuto growls when the ball hits the floor and bounces off in a random direction and he blindly reaches for another ball.  When he doesn’t grab one he frowns and spins around and Suga can tell he doesn’t realize it’s him at first because Bokuto squares his shoulders and pulls his head high to look down his nose at whoever interrupted him.  Only to visibly deflate - shoulders slumping, hands hanging loosely at his sides, and his eyes dropping to the ground - when he recognizes him.

“Oh.  Suga.  Hey.”

His voice is nearly as devoid of emotion as his face is.

“Bokuto,” Suga says pleasantly.  “Is there a reason you’re still here by yourself?”

“I suck,” Bokuto announces.  “I shouldn’t even be on the team.”

While he hasn’t had first hand experience with Bokuto’s slumps he remembers seeing them on the court in high school and he’s heard Kuroo talking about the with Daichi from time to time.

“You know that’s not true, Bokuto.  You earned your place here, just like everyone else has.”

“No.  I suck.  I can’t score.  I can’t get past anyone.  I can’t focus anymore.  I should just quit.”

Bokuto frowns and shuffles over to the nearest loose ball, picking it up without really looking at it and tossing it in the direction of the cart.  Suga watches as Bokuto does this for all the loose balls, pushing the cart closer when Bokuto reaches the far wall but otherwise just observing him.  He isn’t sure how exactly to start pulling Bokuto out of this slump but he’s already determined to at least try.

Once all the balls are gathered and the cart pushed to the side Suga waves Bokuto over towards the bench and gestures for him to sit on the floor.

“Since I’m sure you haven’t stretched properly after practice yet,” he says by way of an explanation when Bokuto shoots him a confused look.  He helps Bokuto stretch and, as always, marvels a little at how broad Bokuto’s shoulders are under his hands in the back of his mind.  “Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“I told you I suck.”

“And I told you that you earned your place here.  If you say you suck then everyone else must suck too, even Daichi and Kuroo.”

“No!”  Bokuto spins around and looks up at Suga with wide eyes.  “They don’t they’re awesome.  Kuroo knocks down almost every spike and Sawamura receives anything he doesn’t so cleanly.  It’s like I’m not even a challenge to them.  They’re so good don’t you see?”

The two of them had made a pretty solid foundation for the team’s defense to build on this year.  Daichi was the team’s most solid all around defender and their best receiver save for their libero and Kuroo was the one to lead the tempo of most of their blocks.  But Bokuto was also basically their top spiker and the only reason he wasn’t the ace was because their other main wing spiker was a year ahead of him and just as good, he had the seniority and the skill to pump their team up before and during matches but it was Bokuto who kept the team’s spirit high in between that.

Suga can see it all clearly from the bench when he watches he just didn’t realize it was so hazy for Bokuto on the court to realize it.  He realizes he’s never really seen Bokuto quite this down about anything and scrabbles around in his mind for something to say to his roommate.

“You’ve challenged them, Bokuto.  They’ve had to work hard to get good enough to do that.  Don’t you remember last year when Daichi still had trouble receiving like half your spikes?  And Kuroo spent two weeks working with last year’s top blocker to get to where he is now.  You drive them to improve and if they have then you just need find a way to improve too.”

Bokuto is silent as he finishes his stretches and then draws his feet towards himself.  Suga’s words ring with truth and he can feel the static in his mind clearing a little as he lets Suga’s words tumble around in his mind.  He does remember all the extra practice Sawamura and Kuroo did last year.  He put in extra practice too but he also had a little trouble catching up with some of his studies so he didn’t get to put in quite as much as them.  It made sense that they had gotten better than him at this point he supposes and the more Suga’s words whirl in his mind the more he can feel that spark of competitiveness in his chest coming to life and spreading through his veins.  He has to shake his head a little and blink hard to come back to the here and now when he realizes Suga is talking to him again.

“I don’t know how much help I can be but if you want I can try to figure out a good training schedule for you that works around your schoolwork and I can start looking for anything specific I can notice during practice, maybe something slightly off with your form or a slightly different approach you can try.”

“That would be awesome.”  Bokuto grins and relief floods him when Suga grins back at him.  “Would you maybe set for me a little after practice?  Just so I can keep on my toes and practice with different setting styles and stuff?”  He rushes to add when Suga frowns a little.  “I know you chose not to play on the team but you might be able to see something close up that’s off too?”

“Let’s see what I can do from the bench first, okay?”

Bokuto nods his agreement and hops up to help Suga take down the net and stow everything away.  It’s not until they’re in the locker room and he’s got his shirt halfway up over his head that Suga asks him another question.

“Now.  How about you tell me what  else is bothering you?  That whole being unable to focus thing maybe?”

He freezes for a moment, mind a blank slate of panic, before he manages to tug off his practice shirt.  He buys himself a minute while he wipes down his face and slips his new shirt on, and then his jacket, before he turns and gives Suga a sheepish look.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that part.”

Suga laughs softly and settles himself onto a bench, arms crossed, and looks at him expectantly.

“Well I did.  So spill.”

“Promise you won’t get mad.”

“Why would I get mad?  Have you been ogling my boyfriend in the locker room or something?”

Bokuto chokes on nothing but his own breath and Suga’s eyes go wide.

“Bokuto.”  If he didn’t know any better Bokuto would swear there was a teasing lilt to Suga’s voice.  However he’s too scared that he just ruined the friendship between the four of them to really notice it.  “Have you been staring at Daichi during practice?”

“Not just Sawamura!”  Bokuto hastily responds.  “I just.  I get distracted.  I’m still not entirely used to playing on the same side of the net as Kuroo and playing so many matches and having practice with him literally every day and he’s so hot sometimes when he blocks and I’m right behind him or he blocks  my spikes and gets that grin on his face and I wanna kiss it away.  And then now there’s Sawamura with his receives and the way he’s so solid and, ugh,  there I just...lose focus.”  His voice dies off as Suga just stares at him.  “I love Kuroo so so much and it’s weird.  And I live with them both and Sawamura’s your boyfriend and I live with you too and I just.  I’m sorry.”  He feels about the size of an ant right now and his voice drops off into something tiny and broken as Suga just continues to stare at him.  He can feel his shoulders slumping as he leans against the lockers behind him and sighs.  He might as well just spill all his secrets and get it over with.  Ruin all three friendships in one rambling swoop.  “And then I know you’re on the sidelines watching us and I just imagine the way you can see us and practically see right through us sometimes with those stunning eyes and that distracts me too.  You all distract me and I can’t focus and I really am horrible.”

Maybe he should drop out.  Just move away and live a hermit’s life in the forest somewhere.  Because no way is Kuroo going to even want to look at him once he finds out and he’s surprised that Suga hasn’t already threatened to maim him, or worse, since he knows how possessive and fierce those two can be about each other.  He chances a glance at Suga since he’s being so quiet and his jaw drops open.  Suga’s blushing.  Blushing and biting the edge of his lip and blinking those gorgeous brown eyes like he’s not quite sure what just happened.

Then he grins and Bokuto knows he’s a dead man.

“You think my eyes are stunning?”  Suga teases and Bokuto blushes.  Then Suga takes pity on him and smiles sweetly.  “Tell you a secret Bokuto?  One I haven’t even told Daichi yet?”

“What’s that?”

“I get kind of distracted by all three of you on the court sometimes too.”

Bokuto’s eyes go wide and a grin slowly creeps onto his face.  “Really?”

“Really.”

 

Kuroo flops across the couch with a groaning sigh that makes Daichi roll his eyes at the over dramaticness of it.

“Spit it out and let me get back to my homework.”

“Are you this mean to Suga when he has problems?”

“Suga’s my boyfriend he gets privileges. You’re my roommate and teammate.  Be glad I’m not simply shoving you off the couch and locking myself in my bedroom.”

Kuroo mutters something about Daichi being nice to him if they were dating and then sighs again.

“Okay so I’m worried about Bokuto.  Like seriously legit worried about him.  He seems more distracted and down than usual.”  Daichi sighs quietly and shuts his notebook inside his textbook to give Kuroo his full attention and Kuroo sits up and scoots closer.  “Seriously.  He’s losing focus during practice which is totally not like him.  I mean this is the guy who refused to stay home when he had the flu last year and could barely walk straight.  He loves volleyball almost as much as he loves me.”

Daichi snorts but doesn’t call him out on it.  He’s seen them together.  He knows how serious Bokuto is about Kuroo and how serious they both are about volleyball.

“Also,” Kuroo continues, “he keeps staying back late after practice and he’s sleeping like shit, I know.  He kicks when he’s restless.”  Kuroo pouts and rubs at his shin and Daichi is a little taken aback at how endearing he finds the whole thing.  “I don’t know what to do.  I can pull him out of one of his downswings but I don’t think that’s what this is.  Not exactly anyway.”

Daichi considers his words and thinks back over the last couple weeks.  He’s noticed the late practices and the bags under Bokuto’s eyes.  The slightly out of focus quality behind his spikes and the general dazed look hovering in his eyes.  But he’s also noticed something that Kuroo apparently hasn’t.  Not that he blames him any if Suga was the one acting off Daichi’s sure he wouldn’t notice much outside his own boyfriend either.  And speaking of his boyfriend…

“Suga’s been talking to him a lot lately.  Staying with him after practice this last week and talking to him in the mornings here at the apartment.  If there’s anything wrong Suga can fix it, believe me.”

Kuroo stares at Daichi for a moment and wonders if that what he looks like when he talks about Bokuto.  If he gets that same content look in his eyes and a stupidly attractive little smile on his face.  Then he shrugs and flips his homework back open; Daichi’s probably right.  Suga can fix almost anything and if he can’t he can at least get you aimed in the right direction.

Daichi leans over and lets out an unamused huff.

“Are those seriously your notes?”  He gestures at the doodles spread across the page of Kuroo’s notebook.  “No wonder you’re having so much trouble in that class.”

“Oh sorry mister serious student I didn’t mean for my notes to offend you so much.”  Daichi rolls his eyes and sits back in the corner of the couch.  “Such a funsucker.  Too good of a student to even have any fun at all.”

“Excuse you I have plenty of fun.”

Kuroo laughs obnoxiously and falls back along the couch, propping his feet into Daichi’s lap with a grin, worries about Bokuto already eased enough to be pushed aside for a little while.  “Of course you do.”

“Kuroo get your feet out of my lap or I’ll hit you in the face with this pillow.”

“You don’t scare me.”  Daichi turns slowly and fixes Kuroo with his deadliest captain stare.  “You’re a cute cuddly teddy bear.”  Kuroo laughs and leaps to his feet when Daichi grabs the pillow in between them and throws it directly at his face.


	4. Chapter 4

If Kuroo and Daichi hadn't been quite so caught up in arguing over whose turn it was to do the dishes this time around - Kuroo insisted he did them last week and Daichi said he's done them twice since then - they would have realized that their boyfriends had been gone for at least ten minutes now.  If Kuroo hadn't been so hellbent on leaning into Daichi's space to try to use that 20 centimeters of height difference to his advantage somehow they might have seen Suga tapping Bokuto's cheek and smiling at him, bright and mischievous.  If Daichi hadn't been so intent on using his captain's voice to try and get Kuroo to just shut up and wash the dumb bowls already they might have heard Suga's sweet sweet voice asking if Bokuto would like to maybe go into the living room and "make out or something until our boyfriends stop flirting and pay attention to us" and Bokuto's eager hum of agreement and anticipation.  If they hadn't both been so intent on winning this battle between roommates over chores they would have realized that their boyfriends were gone from the kitchen before Kuroo turned with Bokuto's name on his lips asking him to back him up and they wouldn't have missed the wide eyes that Bokuto stared at Suga with when he settled onto his lap and they wouldn't have missed the shy way Bokuto asked if Suga was serious or just joking and they definitely wouldn't have missed the fond smile that slipped across Suga's lips as he cupped Bokuto's cheeks and pressed a kiss to his forehead before slipping down to press another to his lips.  As it was they missed that, along with the pleased hum that Suga lets out against Bokuto's lips when his strong hands settle against his waist, the quiet groan that Bokuto muffles against Suga's neck when Suga's hands slide down his neck and slip under the back of his t-shirt, the sharp gasp from Suga when Bokuto nips playfully at his throat and the long, drawn rumble from Bokuto's chest when Suga dips his head and bites along the strong line of his neck.

  


They don’t miss the muffled thump that is Bokuto’s head dropping against the back edge of the couch, though they don’t realize that’s what it is at first.  Their eyes meet when they realize they’re alone and Kuroo points out the doorway to the hallway and Daichi shrugs, following when Kuroo heads out.  They also don’t miss the pleased half grunt half groan that comes from the living room and Kuroo flushes a little, eyes widening because he recognizes Bokuto’s moans and groans and general sex noises and Daichi just blinks because he knows what that sounds like but can’t process why Bokuto would be making noises like that in the living room while they’re all at home, regardless of Bokuto’s exhibitionist streak.

Kuroo freezes in the doorway to the living room and Daichi nudges him until he steps forward and Daichi can slip in beside him and freeze himself.

Because that is definitely Daichi’s boyfriend straddling Kuroo’s boyfriend’s lap and pulling his lips from his neck with a pleased hum as his eyes open and he checks out the impressive hickey he just left on Bokuto’s skin.

Daichi can’t stop staring at the way Bokuto’s fingers are tangled in the silky soft strands of Suga’s hair, strong fingers holding his head so gently as Suga nuzzles into the touch ever so slightly before turning to nip at his jaw and draw him into another kiss.  Bokuto’s holding onto Suga like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever touched and it makes Daichi wonder what those fingers would feel like buried in his own short hair.

Kuroo can’t look away from Suga’s eyes, dark and powerful as he pulls Bokuto into a kiss without breaking eye contact with Kuroo.  Almost like he’s daring him to step in or say something and at the same time daring him to keep his mouth shut and just watch.  Watch what we can do without you, that looks seems to say just before Suga grins against Bokuto’s lips and lets his eyes flutter shut.

Daichi pinches himself.  Then he pinches Kuroo for good measure.  When he gets a sharp hiss and a betrayed look he shrugs and gestures to the couch.  Kuroo rolls his eyes and nods a little in acceptance and then goes back to staring blankly at Suga and Bokuto making out on the couch.  Suga’s fingers are dragging up into Bokuto’s hair and Bokuto lets out a content groan into Suga’s mouth at the action and Daichi watches out of the corner of his eye as Kuroo swallows hard at the sound.  Suga lets out a quiet “Oh” when Bokuto shifts and pulls him even closer, breaking the kiss to press kisses against his jaw and gently tug his head to the side with the fingers still tangled in his hair and Daichi’s the one swallowing hard.

“What are we supposed to do?”  Kuroo says softly and Daichi feels like they’re in a museum, voices hushed as they stare reverently at the art before them.  Because even with all the jokes and teasing between the four of them as friends and roommates Daichi had never really stopped to realize just how appealing a picture Suga and Bokuto made with their fingers in each other’s hair and their cheeks flushed, lips reddened and damp, and breath becoming heavier as they pressed together and moved against each other.  He never stopped to consider how nicely Suga and Bokuto making out on their couch looked.  The very couch that Daichi and Suga made out on last week and the four of them argued over just last night - because there is no comfortable way to fit all four of them on it without some serious lack of personal space.  “Where are we supposed to go from here?”

Daichi was sure Kuroo meant it in a more broad sense.  A more grounded sense like where are the four of them going relationship-wise.  But just as he asks Bokuto pulls aside Suga’s loose t-shirt and sucks a hickey against his collar bone, right on top of one Daichi left during that last couch make out session, and Suga groans and tugs at Bokuto’s hair and what comes out of Daichi’s mouth is a hushed, “The bedroom maybe?  Or the floor.  Cause I know we can’t all fit on the couch.”

The hand not in Suga’s hair appears over the back of the couch and points at Kuroo and Daichi and they both blink in surprise, neither realizing that Bokuto even knew they were there, when Bokuto pulls away from Suga’s skin just enough to call out to them.

“I don’t care where we go but Suga stays in my lap.”  That declaration made he returns to the task at hand which appears to be kissing every inch of Suga’s shoulders he can without actually taking his shirt off.  “Oh another beauty mark, nice,” he mutters as he dips down to press a kiss to the hollow of Suga’s throat and Kuroo’s fingers twitch.

Suga laughs softly at the sensation and gives Daichi and Kuroo both a knowing look before leaning down to whisper in Bokuto’s ear.  Bokuto nods and they watch in surprise, yet again today is just filled with surprises apparently, as Bokuto stands.  Suga lets out a tiny yelp at the motion but wraps his legs around Bokuto’s waist and drapes his arms over his shoulders like they’ve done this a hundred times as Bokuto strides out of the living room and past Daichi and Kuroo without a second glance at them.  Daichi can only stare at the easy way Bokuto’s muscles play under his t-shirt as he carries Suga down the hallway like it’s nothing and pauses at the doors to the two bedrooms before Suga leans to the side and pushes open the door of their room.

This time it’s Kuroo who pinches Daichi.

 

When they finally snap out of their stupor and follow their boyfriends to Daichi and Suga’s room Bokuto is settled at the head of the bed, leaning against the wall, with Suga still in his lap and he grins when they slip inside.  Suga pulls his lips away from Bokuto’s neck and gives them both a raised eyebrow stare.

“Sorry for ignoring you.”  Daichi immediately apologizes and Suga smiles at him.  Then Suga gives Kuroo an expectant look.  “Apologize,” Daichi says quietly and nudges Kuroo in the ribs.

“Oh uh, yeah.  Sorry for getting caught up.  You know how we are,” Kuroo adds sheepishly and gives the two men on the bed a shy grin.

Bokuto hums thoughtfully and bumps his nose against Suga’s cheek to get his attention.  Suga turns back and glances down at him and they somehow have a silent conversation which Daichi is slightly jealous of because it took Suga and him close to a year to get that skill down but then Suga is looking at them again and he untangles his hand from Bokuto’s hair to point at the foot of the bed.

“You two can watch.  From there,” he says decisively before turning back and yanking Bokuto’s shirt off in one easy motion.  He hums appreciatively as he runs his fingers down Bokuto’s chest and abs before leaning in for another kiss.  Kuroo happily steps from the doorway and drapes himself along the foot of the bed, stomach down and chin propped in his hand as he curls just enough to get a decent view from the side as Bokuto’s fingers slide under the hem of Suga’s shirt and disappear under the fabric.  There’s just enough room for Daichi to lay down on his side behind Kuroo and rest his cheek against his fist.  

It’s not ideal.  Ideally he would be right up there with them.

He takes a moment to just watch them as Bokuto kisses playfully against Suga’s throat and then slides his shirt up and off, swooping in to catch him in a deep kiss as his arms fall back around Bokuto’s shoulders.  Part of him thinks he should be jealous about seeing them like this but the only thing he’s jealous of is being stuck at the end of the bed.  Seeing Bokuto’s strong hands gliding across Suga’s bare skin doesn’t stir up a twinge of jealousy.  Though it definitely stirs something else, especially when those strong hands glide down and settle against Suga’s waist and pull him forward.  Daichi can’t help but wonder for a moment what those hands would feel like on his own waist.

It’s not like this is entirely new territory.  They’ve been toeing the lines with each other for a couple months now.  Making jokes and suggestive comments.  Bokuto making jokes about joining them when they’re being a little to noisy and don’t realize he’s home.  Suga giving Kuroo long looks when he stretches and catches Kuroo eyeing him.  Daichi letting Bokuto use him as a pillow.  Kuroo borrowing Daichi’s shirts.  Suga using Bokuto’s jacket to run to the store.

They’re comfortable and apparently that’s leading to making out with each other.

Kuroo turns to look at Daichi, lower lip caught between his teeth as he grins, and for a moment Daichi wonders what it would be like to catch that lip between his own teeth and roll Kuroo into the mattress.  Kuroo’s eyes go even darker and his lip slides from between his teeth as he takes a steadying breath, eyes darting across Daichi’s face.

Kuroo goes still when Daichi reaches for him.  Daichi’s fingers slide across his cheek and then down until his hand is warm against Kuroo’s lower back and when Daichi leans forward Kuroo’s eyes slide shut only to snap open when Daichi wraps an arm around him and tugs Kuroo against him, his back flush against Daichi’s chest.

Bokuto startles a little at the motion but quickly returns to kissing his way across Suga’s chest.  His hands are strong and secure against Suga’s waist as Suga leans away and makes Bokuto chase his skin with his lips.

Kuroo relaxes into Daichi and sighs when Daichi buries his face in Kuroo’s hair.  Daichi is watching Suga and Bokuto through half closed eyes simply breathing in the scent of Kuroo’s shampoo and listening to the sound of Suga’s giggly breaths and Bokuto’s deep chuckles each time Suga squirms.  Kuroo’s hand slides down his arm and their fingers tangle together as Kuroo presses backwards against him just as Suga lets out a breathy moan and Daichi’s eyes fly open to see the blush spreading across his boyfriend’s cheeks and Bokuto’s lips right under his jaw where he’s incredibly sensitive.

Kuroo is surprised by how snugly he fits against Daichi.  He shouldn’t be.  They’re fairly close enough in size that their parts line up nicely but maybe it’s more the way Daichi’s arm presses over his waist and his lips brush Kuroo’s ear and his knees slide against the back of his own that gives off that sense of two pieces slotting together nicely.  He hums a little when Daichi nuzzles into his hair and doesn’t even hesitate to keep slowly wriggling and rolling his hips back against the solidness of Daichi behind him.  His eyes slide close once again when he hears Bokuto’s happy sigh at Suga’s fingers tangling in his hair.

Then he startles and presses back in shock when the air whoomps by his face and the mattress dips directly in front of them as Bokuto pins Suga to the mattress and he has half a second to register Daichi pulling backwards in surprise as well before they both go over the edge of the bed and hit the floor with a grunt of pain.

Kuroo blinks his eyes open warily and watches as Suga’s face slowly appears over the edge, lips bruised and cheeks flushed and eyes a little glassy and he takes in their appearance.  Bokuto appears a moment later and reaches down to pat Kuroo’s chest consolingly.

“You’re being too distracting.  I changed my mind if you want to watch you can go get a chair from the kitchen instead.”

Daichi’s eyes narrow as Kuroo nods thoughtfully and then gets up and leaves.  He can hear him moving things around but is too busy staring at Suga to pay attention to him.  Suga who is leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder and smiling sweetly down at Daichi, pale hair hanging down and throwing little shadows across his face.

“You’re kicking me out of my bed?  So you can make out with another guy?”

“I’m still letting you watch, aren’t I?”

Bokuto chuckles but shakes his head when Daichi looks at him accusingly.  “Hey man.  I am just along for the ride right now.  No opinions.”

Suga grins and pulls away from the edge to, presumably, continue kissing Bokuto.  Daichi does not pout about it but he does frown a little which turns into frowning a lot when Kuroo suddenly rolls into the room in the computer chair from his and Bokuto’s room.

“Problem solved,” he calls out happily as he rolls to a stop next to Daichi.

Daichi allows himself to be pulled up from the floor and positioned in Kuroo’s lap.  One leg is hooked over the arm of the chair and the other is settled across Kuroo’s knee.  Kuroo’s arm is wrapped around his back just above where the arm of the chair is digging into it and judging by Suga’s barely contained laughter Daichi is pretty sure there is an unhappy pout on his face to contradict the probably smug grin on Kuroo’s face.

“Please continue,” Kuroo waves his free hand at the pair on the bed and then settles it onto Daichi’s stomach, rubbing his thumb across his stomach a few times.  Daichi refuses to acknowledge the curl of warmth that spreads through him at the easy motion, the almost comforting touch, and he frowns.

Which just makes Suga start giggling and bury his face against Bokuto’s shoulder.  Bokuto is running his hand lazily up and down Suga’s back and sliding his gaze from Kuroo to Daichi and he looks far too smug - and too good - sprawled on Daichi and Suga’s bed with Suga pressed against him and Daichi just wants to join them.  He tenses for a moment when he realizes he’s not even jealous of them together, just of the fact that they’re on the comfortable bed and he’s not, and then he relaxes down into Kuroo’s lap with a pouty slump because Suga is still giggling endearingly at them and he knows that what Suga says goes.  And if Suga says they stay off the bed, well, they stay off the bed.

“Hey now.”  Kuroo’s voice is pouty as Suga’s giggles die off and Suga glances over at them with a smile that makes them both catch their breath.  “I am not sitting on our kitchen chairs with a boner.  They are uncomfortable enough as it is.”

Bokuto snorts and Suga gets a slow grin on his face.

 

Daichi can’t help the glare that he’s giving Kuroo.  Even if he could help it he would be glaring at Kuroo.  Because just a few feet away Bokuto has Suga pinned on the bed, slowly covering every inch of his shoulders and throat with kisses that have Suga sighing happily and Daichi being glad he’s wearing sweatpants instead of jeans, and here he is.  Sitting on a not very comfortable wooden chair from their kitchen.  All because Kuroo had to open his stupid mouth.

There are so many better things Kuroo could have done with his mouth in that moment.  Like putting it on Daichi’s mouth.  Or his neck.  Or his shoulders.  He’s not too picky.  He will admit - under duress, large quantities of alcohol, or Suga’s post sex stare - that he wouldn’t mind finding out what it is about Kuroo’s mouth that can make Bokuto make the sounds he does when they’re in the middle of things and stop caring at all about the fact that Suga and Daichi are in the kitchen trying to make themselves some food.

But no.  Kuroo had to pout and attempt to be cute while talking to Suga.

“I’m just gonna sit on the floor,” Kuroo mutters as Suga lets out a sharp gasp and Bokuto hums against his skin, pulling away a moment later to admire the dark mark blooming on his shoulder before kissing his way back up to Suga’s lips.

“You can’t see anything from the floor,” Daichi replies.

“I could see you.  Maybe I wanna look at you now.”

Daichi turns to retort, make a smart ass reply about Kuroo getting bored watching the scene being played out in front of him, and his words die on his tongue because Kuroo is staring at him.  He’s staring at Daichi the way Daichi’s seen him staring at Bokuto when Bokuto wanders around the apartment shirtless or Bokuto does something disgustingly adorable (even Daichi can admit to Bokuto’s adorableness okay) and it’s unnerving to be on the end of that stare.  It sends little warning flares in his mind that he kindly tells to shut the hell up when Kuroo slips from the kitchen chair he’s sitting on and settles himself carefully onto Daichi’s lap, long legs sliding past his hips and arms draping over his solid shoulders.

“Is this okay?”  Kuroo asks quietly because of course he does and Daichi nods as he slides his fingers against Kuroo’s waist and feels the warmth of his skin radiating from under his t-shirt.  Kuroo drops his head and nuzzles his nose against Daichi’s cheek, breath warming the already warm skin when he whispers, “Hey Sawamura.  Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Daichi whispers back, like they’re sharing a secret.  That’s how Kuroo kisses him too: like they’re sharing a secret with warm lips and a soft touch of fingers curling against his cheek.

Suga and Bokuto can really only see the curve of Kuroo’s spine as he curls over Daichi and the way Daichi’s hands skim up and down Kuroo’s sides before settling heavy on his waist, anchoring him onto Daichi’s lap.  Bokuto grins.  He may not be the smartest sometimes but he can read Kuroo’s body like it’s his first language and the way the tension drains from Kuroo as he presses forward and curls tighter over Daichi might as well be a neon sign burning and buzzing in the air.  Suga rubs his thumb idly against Bokuto’s side as he watches Daichi’s fingers dig into Kuroo’s hips and the easy way he adjusts to take Kuroo’s weight as Kuroo presses into him, like they’ve done this countless times.

“They’re still not paying much attention to us,” Suga says petulantly and Bokuto smiles down at him.

“I’m paying attention to you.”  Bokuto drags a hand up Suga’s side and his eyes turn dark when Suga shivers and rolls up into the touch, arms wrapping around Bokuto’s neck.

“That you are.”  Suga pulls himself up, muscles bunching and pressing against Bokuto’s own as he practically wraps himself around Bokuto and murmurs in his ear, “And you’ve got my attention.”


	5. Chapter 5

It’s not the first time Daichi has woken up in Kuroo and Bokuto’s bed - thanks to a long week of all four of them coming down with the flu one after the other - it is, however, the first time he’s woken up in bed with Kuroo sprawled under the blankets with him.  He’s used to the press of Suga tight against his side with all the blankets tucked and curled around them in a little cocoon of warmth.  Kuroo is sprawled beside him, leg tangled between his own, arm tossed across Daichi’s chest and his face smushed against Daichi’s shoulder and half buried under one of the pillows that are shoved at the head of the bed and the blankets are tossed around them haphazardly.

Daichi carefully pushes the pillow to the side and smiles sleepily when Kuroo pouts and rubs his face against Daichi’s shoulder.

He never would have imagined he’d feel this content waking up next to someone who wasn’t Suga.  Or that he wouldn’t be freaking out about it.

Part of that might actually be because his brain has yet to fully come online which means he’ll just have to enjoy this contentment while it lasts.  So he curls a little closer when Kuroo sniffles and nuzzles his shoulder and lets himself just fall back asleep for a little longer.  He can worry about whatever the four of them have going on now when they all wake up later and he and Suga get a chance to talk.

 

Suga wakes up cocooned in warmth, with a strong arm wrapped around his chest, breath warm on his neck, legs tangled in his own with blankets tucked around him.  He’s just warm enough to be ready to drift back off to sleep instantly and his eyelids drag open and shut as he tries to muddle through the fog in his brain and decide whether to actually wake up or not.  It’s only when the arm tightens around him that he registers that the body pressed against his back is broader than the one he’s used to waking up next to and the hand resting on his hip is wider than Daichi’s.

He startles and starts to roll away but Bokuto murmurs something against the back of his neck and snuggles closer.

“What?”  Suga tries to relax but his brain is starting to wake up and alert him that his is not the normal routine.

“I said you look like an angel when you’re asleep.”  Suga can feel a flush on his face that isn’t from the heat of the blankets cocooning them.  Bokuto presses a sleepy kiss to the back of Suga’s heated neck.  “And just so you know you make an excellent cuddle partner.  Kuroo just sprawls all over the place.”

The urge to just give in to the warmth of their little cocoon, to give in to the warmth of Bokuto, is incredibly overwhelming and Suga can feel his grip on being awake slipping.  But his brain has latched on to the fact that it’s Bokuto here with him and not Daichi and now it’s trying to replay everything that happened last night and he can feel his mind tripping and chasing itself to catch up with it all.

Bokuto yawns loudly and buries his nose in the crook of Suga’s neck.

“Just go back to sleep, Suga.  You can worry about everything later.”

The last thought on Suga’s mind as he falls back asleep is that for as unobservant as Bokuto could be about himself he was often almost frighteningly perceptive about the people around him.

 

When Bokuto wakes up for the second time that morning he’s once again content to just watch Suga lying next to him, still asleep, for a few minutes.  To just take the time to observe the sleep flush on his cheeks and the way he burrows down into the blankets when Bokuto props himself on his elbow and Suga loses some of the heat from their cocoon.  He knows it could be a little creepy but he just can’t help but stare at Suga.  Can’t help but brush his bangs away from his forehead and smile when Suga scrunches his face up and rolls over to bury himself into the blankets.

He carefully tucks the blankets around Suga, smiling at the content sigh Suga lets out, and heads out to the kitchen where he thinks he hears someone poking around in the cupboards.

He finds Daichi and, as Daichi glances over his shoulder and gives him a sleepy nod, wonders if it’s okay to touch him too.  If it’s okay to join him by the counter and wrap his arms around him and give him a warm good morning hug.  They’ve touched before, they all have.  Fallen asleep on the couch, bumped shoulders during games, all those simple things.  But now he wonders if it will all be different.  If all those kisses and touches last night have changed something somehow.

Daichi holds out the box of Suga’s crackers with a grin and puts his finger to his lips when Bokuto raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Don’t tell him.  I know nothing you know nothing.”

 

When Kuroo wakes up he’s alone and a little sad about that.  He really was hoping to find out what it was like to wake up next to Daichi.  After he pouts a little he rolls out of bed and stumbles down the hallway towards the kitchen, pausing by the living room when he sees what’s there.  Bokuto and Daichi are sprawled together on the couch, Bokuto using Daichi like a human sized blanket, watching some overly bright cartoon movie.  He figures it was probably Bokuto’s pick until Daichi starts laughing and reciting the lines from memory and Bokuto shushes him with a hand over his mouth.

“I’m trying to concentrate on the movie, Sawamura.”

Something bumps into his back and Kuroo turns to watch Suga shuffle past him to the kitchen.  Before he can even head there himself Suga’s voice fills the hallway.

“Daichi.  Where are my crackers?”

Movement draws his attention back to the couch and he watches in amusement as Bokuto and Daichi stare at each other with wide eyes.

“You guys didn’t,” he hisses as he hears the cupboard door shut loudly.

“He offered them to me,” Bokuto whispers as he glances between the two of them in a panic.

“I know nothing you know nothing,” Daichi points at Kuroo, “you heard nothing.  There’s no proof.”  He raises his voice and calls back.  “No clue, Suga.  You probably finished them.  We haven’t gotten groceries for a bit.”

  
  


 

“Suga.”

Daichi sighs and puts three of the five boxes of crackers back on the shelf and ignores Suga’s frown at the clear act of betrayal.

“Daichi.”

“We need to talk.  You can’t just bury your worries in a pile of crackers.”

Suga pouts and contemplates grabbing the boxes again and putting them into the basket just because Daichi isn’t his mother and technically can’t stop him if Suga really wants the crackers.

“I can try.”

Daichi leads him away from the crackers and he gives one last longing look at the shelf before they turn the corner of the aisle.

“Look I know you’re freaking out about last night and I just want to tell you it’s okay.  None of us are upset with each other or mad about it.  I think we’re all a little confused about it but that’s all.”

Suga doesn’t say anything the rest of the way through the store and it’s not until they stop at a light on their way back that he finally speaks.

“I kind of got carried away.  It was just supposed to be a little fun, just Bokuto and I goofing off for a few minutes until you two realized we were gone but something happened.”  He grabs Daichi’s hand, threads their fingers together, and squeezes tight.  “I’m sorry.”

Daichi tugs at Suga’s hand until he looks at him and Daichi smiles gently.

“Koushi.  It’s okay.  You didn’t do anything wrong.  None of us are mad about it.  Well I can’t speak for Kuroo for sure but I know Bokuto isn’t upset at all, other than being worried like you are, and I’m not upset.”  Daichi hums a little and pulls Suga across the street when the light changes.  “It was interesting.  I mean looking back on it, well,”  Daichi laughs softly.  “Honestly I’m kind of surprised something didn’t happen sooner.”

Suga comes to a stop, eyes wide.  He would have laughed at the way Daichi jerks backwards, still holding his hand, if the topic wasn’t so serious.  “What?  What do you mean?”

Daichi leads them out of the way and bites his lip a moment, collecting his thoughts before he speaks quietly.  “You and I have had more than one discussion about the attractiveness of our roommates.  I’ve seen the way Kuroo watches you.  I know Bokuto’s been getting distracted by me at practice.  I mean we hear each other having sex like twice a week and we don’t even bat an eye at it anymore.  It was kind of headed that way eventually I think.”

Daichi’s blushing but he’s completely serious and Suga just stares at him as his words sink in.

“And in all honesty I don’t think any of us have an issue with it.  We just need to talk about it a little.  I have no intention of giving you up or anything and I hope you feel the same.”

“Of course I don’t want to give you up.  You’re one of the best things in my life, Dai.”  Daichi blushes even more at the nickname and the quiet insistence in Suga’s voice when he tugs at Daichi’s hand.  “I never want to lose you.”

 

Bokuto is curled up against Kuroo’s side under a mountain of blankets and pillows and Kuroo feels like his skin is going to sweat off any second.  But Bokuto needs this right now and Kuroo knows they need to talk before Bokuto works himself any further down.

“Koutarou,” he says softly as he wraps himself around his boyfriend.  “Hey talk to me.”

“‘M a horrible boyfriend.”  Bokuto’s voice is muffled and snuffly sounding and Kuroo’s heart twinges.  He had really hoped to draw Bokuto out before he started crying.  “I don’t deserve you and you definitely deserve better than me.”

“I was a pretty active participant last night.  Why do you say you’re a horrible boyfriend?”

“It’s not just last night.”  A cold knot ties itself to Kuroo’s ribs and he forces himself not to tense when Bokuto rolls over and slides up just enough to bump their noses together.  He’s not liking the tone this conversation is taking.  “I’ve been… distracted a lot lately.”

“I’ve noticed that,” he replies cautiously, arms slipping around Bokuto and pulling him close.  “But Sawamura said you’ve been talking to Suga a lot lately and that’s been seeming to help some.”

“Yeah, but,” Bokuto shifts and fidgets, fingers tangling in Kuroo’s shirt and making a fist hot against his lower back.  “The reason I’ve been distracted.”

A million thoughts tumble through Kuroo’s mind, each more worrisome than the last, and he tightens his arms around Bokuto.  “Are you having trouble with classes again or something?  You’re not trying to hide an injury from me are you?”

“No.  It’s worse.  I’ve been distracted during practice because of you and them.”

“Me and who?”

“You and Suga and Sawamura.”

“Okay.”  Kuroo has always had trouble following the intricacies of Bokuto’s thoughts.  He can usually follow the general roads but the short cuts and side paths are often still way out of reach for him.  “You’ll have to explain it a bit, Bo.  I’m not getting why that makes you a horrible boyfriend.”

“I’m still not used to playing on the same team as you so much and having you there to block me all the time is distracting and Sawamura is there for back up with those thighs and his dumb arms and you with that grin that I fell in love with and then Suga’s always watching us I can practically feel it like he’s actually touching me and I just get so distracted.  I suck so much and I’m so sorry that I’m attracted to them too please don’t be mad at me.  I didn’t mean to start anything with Suga it just… happened.”

That cold knot in Kuroo’s chest unravels, burns up in an instant, and he buries his face in Bokuto’s hair, squeezing him so tight that Bokuto actually squirms in his arms.

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Kuroo says in the fondest voice he can manage without making himself cry because holy shit his boyfriend is the best thing that has ever happened to him and he’s so blessed it’s not even funny, “you are so far away from being a horrible boyfriend.  Just so you know I am not upset in the slightest.  In fact I am honored that you find me so hot it’s distracting.  Like that is a life goal accomplished: Being so hot my boyfriend walks into walls when he sees me.”

“I don’t walk into walls,” Bokuto laughs just a little, just enough to make Kuroo’s lips twitch in a smile.

“You did walk straight into the net last week though.  Now that I think about it Sugawara was helping Sawamura stretch then wasn’t he?  So which was it?  Sugawara’s ass or Sawamura’s thighs?”

“Kuroo!” Bokuto whines and bumps his head against Kuroo’s chest.  “I’m trying to be serious here.”

“I know.  But, seriously, there’s nothing to be worried about.  I’m not mad at you.  I mean we’ve talked about walking in on those two while they’re in the middle of things before.  I’m not too surprised we all made out a bunch honestly.  We’ll talk to them.  Make sure everything is cool between us and go from there, okay?  But everything was consensual and I’m pretty sure we’re all cool with it.”

“Okay.”  Bokuto wriggles as close as he can.  “But just so we’re clear I don’t walk into walls because of your hotness.  I do get inappropriate boners, however so there’s a different goal accomplished for you.”

 

“Just so we’re clear,” Kuroo says around a mouthful of noodles later that day and then swallows hard when Suga gives him a mildly offended look at talking with his mouth full.  “Sorry.”  He smiles.  “Anyway just so we’re clear.  We’re all good right?  No hurt feelings?  No one needs to punch anyone out of jealousy?”

“Other than being hurt that  _ someone _ ate all my crackers, no.  We’re fine.”

Daichi clears his throat and glances at Bokuto before leaning forward and gesturing between them all.

“So I’m guessing there’s going to be the occasional making out between us and no one is going to get too upset, right?”  They all glance at each other and give half shrugs.  “I just want to make sure no one will feel guilty if they get caught up in a flirty moment and find themselves making out with their roommate instead of their boyfriend and that the boyfriends won’t get upset if or when they find out.”

“I’m still going out with Kuroo though, right?  Even if I make out with Suga?”

“Yeah, Bokuto.  We’re still going out.  You’re not getting rid of me that easily.  I have many more awkward boners to give you.”

“Then I’m good.  But I totally call dibs on front row seats for the Kuroo and Suga making out show.”  Kuroo blinks rapidly at Bokuto and starts laughing.  “What?”  Bokuto glances over at Suga and Daichi.  “A man has dreams, okay?”


	6. Chapter 6

Bokuto’s focus has come back with a vengeance now that his whole being attracted to them all thing has been uncovered and worked through.  There’s a fire in his eyes at practice that’s contagious and it has them all pushing themselves to improve but it’s even more personal for Bokuto than the rest of the team.  It’s almost like Bokuto has something to prove with each leap into the air and each spike he connects with.

Kuroo’s working his fingers open and shut, trying to work out the twinging tingling pain in it from Bokuto’s spike glancing off the side of his hand as Daichi hits the ground and bites back the groan that’s in his throat at the way his arms are burning from the failed receive.  Bokuto lets out a cheer and the coach calls the practice to a close.

Daichi is still rubbing the paler inside of his arms, already turning a nice reddish purple from those last few attempted receives, after he changes into his sweats and heads back out of the locker room.  He rolls his eyes when he hears Kuroo on the other side of the lockers asking Suga to kiss his hand to make it better and nearly walks straight into Bokuto coming through the door.

Bokuto grabs his arms to keep him from falling on his ass once again that day and Daichi hisses when Bokuto’s thumbs press into his bruised arms.  Bokuto frowns and gently rolls up Daichi’s sleeves, fingers tracing the edges of the bruised skin with a touch so soft that Daichi shouldn’t be as aware of it as he is.  Then, right there in the locker room doorway, Bokuto raises Daichi’s arms and presses a warm kiss to the center of each bruise.

“The fact you take so many of those hits even though you know how much they’ll hurt is amazing, Sawamura.”

“You can call me Daichi if you want you know.”  The words come out in a daze that just gets worse when Bokuto’s head pops up and he gives Daichi a sunny smile.

“You’re amazing, Daichi.”  Bokuto’s thumbs sweep over the inside of Daichi’s wrists and he wonders if Bokuto can feel the way his pulse suddenly flutters at the gentle touch.  “See you back at the apartment!”

“Yeah,” Daichi replies dazedly when Bokuto drops his wrists and laughs as he tells Kuroo he’ll kiss his boo-boos better.  “See you there.”

\----

Kuroo isn’t entirely sure what he’s planning on doing when he stumbles through the door of the apartment and frowns down at his shoes as he attempts to take them off with as little movement as possible.  All he really knows is that he needs some pain killers for the throbbing in his head, a glass of water for the dryness in his throat, and about ten hours of uninterrupted sleep.  He gets the first two, slowly as to not disturb the marching band performing in his brain, and does his best to obtain the third.

He wakes up slowly a few hours later, head cushioned on a warm leg and gentle fingers rubbing lightly at his temple.  His head is still throbbing but it’s quieted down enough that when he opens his eyes the objects in the room don’t shimmer and shift and he can slowly, carefully, roll onto his back and blink up at a soft smile.

“You know you’d worry Suga and Bokuto to death if they were to come in and find you passed out face down on the couch like that.”

“But not you?”

Daichi smiles that soft smile and Kuroo lets his eyes drift shut as Daichi continues to run his fingers soothingly across Kuroo’s forehead.

“I saw the way you were in class and the fact that you could barely stand up during practice.  If Suga hadn’t been so worried about gathering all the forms for next week’s training camp while fielding a dozen questions from Bokuto about helping him with extra practice he would have noticed too.”

Kuroo’s eyes flutter open when he hears Daichi open a book and he groans.

“I have homework and chapters to read.”

“You have sleep to catch up on and a headache to get rid of.  Unless you want to deal with Bokuto and Suga mothering you when they get back later.”

Kuroo groans again and turns to bury his face in Daichi’s stomach.  Despite his throbbing head he smiles at Daichi’s laugh and sighs at the warm hand running through his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

There has always been something easy about Daichi and Kuroo’s relationship.  Be it their jokes, their team’s (and captain’s) “rivalry” even the way they study and practice together is… easy.  They’ve fit together the way that old friends do from basically the moment they first met and shook hands.  Which makes it even more frustrating that figuring out just where they stand now, and how to navigate this new closeness, is so damn hard.

Daichi wearing a ridiculously well fitted t-shirt with the sleeves cut off is making other things hard but Kuroo is trying to focus on the extra practice that Daichi agreed to and not the way Daichi’s arms flex in the gym lights and remind Kuroo of how they felt around his waist as he curled over Daichi to kiss him that night.

Trying  being the key word as he mistimes his receive from Daichi yet again and barely avoids it ricocheting off his arms and smacking him in the face.

“Man now I know how Bokuto feels,” Kuroo mutters when Daichi uses the hem of his shirt to wipe off his brow and Kuroo feels a little bit like Daichi’s putting on a show for him with all that warm, sweaty skin and muscle on display.  Daichi pauses, shirt still pulled up, and glances over at Kuroo with a confused look.

“What did you say?”

“You’re hot.”

“Yeah it’s hot in here.  We’ve been practicing.”  Daichi gives him a contemplative look.  “Though I feel like you’re not really focused on it.”

Kuroo almost laughs at the fact that of course Daichi doesn’t even realize he’s referring to his attractiveness and not the temperature of the gym.  He just shakes his head and drops onto the floor with a groan.

“Yeah I know.”  Kuroo pouts up at Daichi when he steps over to him and nudges his shoulder with his foot.  “You’re being awesome and staying after to help me with with receives and I can’t even focus on it.  Sorry.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?  Being unfocused?  Wallowing in misery at your attractiveness?”

Kuroo’s eyes pop open when Daichi squats beside him and pokes him in the cheek.

“Pouting.  It’s adorable and distracting.”

Kuroo sits up slowly, grinning when Daichi doesn’t move out of the way.  Just lets Kuroo sit up and get into his space, nose inches from his own.

“Well you’re hot and distracting.”

“Do you know how hard I’m trying not to kiss you right now?”

“So stop trying.  Do it.”

“What right here in the gym?”

“Sure.”  Kuroo wants to grab Daichi’s shirt and tug him down into a kiss, wants to dig his fingers into Daichi’s hair and run them along the strong line of his jaw.  But he still isn’t entirely sure he’s allowed to.  If this easiness between them covers that too.  Instead his fingers press against the cool gym floor as he swallows the wariness clogging his throat, licks his lips, and smiles when he sees Daichi’s eyes drop to follow the movement.  “Unless you want to show me the closet you and Sugawara had your fun in.”

The pros and cons of making out with Kuroo on the gym room floor flood Daichi’s mind and he takes a deep breath to clear his thoughts.  It works because he forgets everything the moment he breathes in deep and Kuroo’s scent fills his nose - something kind of minty with a hint of sweat and it reminds Daichi of that night in his bedroom with Kuroo in his lap curled over him - and his hand is wrapped around the back of Kuroo’s neck and dragging him into a kiss before he can really think about it.  Kuroo lets out a sound of surprise against his lips but doesn’t hesitate to return the kiss and eagerly tangles his fingers in Daichi’s shirt and drags him backwards until Daichi is stretched over him and pressing him into the hard gym floor.

This isn’t Suga a small part of his brain tells him and he acknowledges that, yes, this isn’t Suga he knows that because those aren’t the noises that Suga makes when Daichi runs his tongue along the seam of his lips and that’s not the way that Suga gasps against his mouth when Daichi slips his hand under his shirt and drags his fingers up and down a stomach that is wider and more toned than Suga’s.  This is Kuroo digging his nails into Daichi’s neck and sighing contently when Daichi presses him even harder against the floor.  This is Kuroo flooding Daichi’s senses and dragging him under.

This is not the first time Kuroo has been kissed on the gym floor - he and Bokuto do have a hard time sometimes controlling themselves when they want something, like each other - but this is definitely the first time he feels well and truly pinned down.  He always feels caged in when Bokuto hovers over him, strong arms and legs surrounding him.  Bokuto’s will a set of steel bars crowding around him and keeping him in place but still giving him some wiggle room.  But Daichi presses him down, a steel plate pinning him to the floor, and he feels a little paralyzed by the way Daichi’s knees tighten against the outside of his thighs and the way his chest sinks against Kuroo’s when he pulls his lips away and presses a shaky breath against Kuroo’s jaw.  Kuroo’s fingers slide and scrabble for purchase and he lets them sink into the meat of Daichi’s thighs and he has a brief thought of what those muscles would feel like trembling under his fingertips before Daichi sits up and Kuroo frowns at the sudden sensation of loss everywhere they had been pressed together.

“What don’t wanna fuck me on the gym floor?”  Kuroo jokes as he takes Daichi’s outstretched hand and lets him pull him to his feet.  Daichi grins up at him.

“Never said I was gonna fuck you at all,” he replies, slapping Kuroo on the ass and jogging away to grab the volleyball from the corner.  He tosses it into the nearby cart and Kuroo pouts.  Things were looking so promising, too.

 

“Fuck, Daichi,” Kuroo grunts and slaps his hand over his mouth, head dropping against the door he’s pinned to as Daichi laughs against his throat.

Daichi leans back and pries Kuroo’s hand away with a smile.  “You’re the one who mentioned bringing this into the closet Suga and I were in.”  Kuroo can feel his eyes go wide as the words connect.

“You mean this is the one you-”

“Yep.”  Kuroo groans when Daichi grins.  “I had him pinned to the door just like this.”  He presses a kiss to Kuroo’s jaw.  “Left my marks on him just like this.”  He nips at the underside of Kuroo’s jaw, runs his lips across the softness of Kuroo’s throat, and sucks a mark into his collarbone.  “Broke straight through his guard before I took him home and wrecked him for hours.”  Kuroo isn’t even sure what he wants to say to that because Daichi’s next words wipe the slate of his mind clean.  “Though I have much different plans for you.”

Kuroo is pretty sure he whimpers when Daichi sinks to his knees but really who could blame him.

Daichi’s hands are warm when they slide up under his shirt and even warmer when they slide back down and hook the waistband of his gym shorts.  Rough knuckles skim down his thighs as Daichi drags his shorts down and Kuroo shudders when Daichi’s lips press against his thigh.

“Holy fuck, Daichi, you’re gonna kill me.”

Daichi looks up at him, each hand rubbing small circles into his hips, and gives Kuroo a smile that makes him weak-kneed and a little starry eyed if he’s being honest.

“I haven’t even done anything yet.”

 

Kuroo is pretty sure there have been at least two or three people who have heard his poorly silenced groans and moans as they passed by the closet, one of them possibly even a teammate judging by how familiar the voice had seemed, but he really can’t help it.  Not when Daichi’s hands are hot against his skin, when his nails are leaving trails down Kuroo’s thighs when his mouth is wet and warm when he takes Kuroo in and runs his tongue along him.

He had really been hoping that whatever first time together he and Daichi had that went beyond the intense making out that had happened not long ago with the four of them would be something that would last a little longer but it doesn’t take Daichi long to get that coil of warmth tense in his gut and he can feel his legs start to quiver as Daichi pulls pack and drags his teeth over Kuroo’s sensitive skin.  Then he drags his nails down Kuroo’s thighs and slides his hands up the back of them to cup Kuroo’s ass and pull him in deep.

He might shout out Daichi’s name when he comes and hits the back of his head against the door but he isn’t entirely sure.  He does know that when he finally pries his eyes open his fingers are tangled in Daichi’s short hair, Daichi’s breath is warm against his thigh where he has his cheek pressed, and his legs feel like they’re made of jelly.  After a minute he drops his hand to Daichi’s cheek.  Daichi moves away, settles back and stretches his legs out in front of him as best as he can in the small closet as Kuroo pulls up his shorts and watches him.

“You surprise the hell out of me every day, Sawamura Daichi.”

“Hey you pretty much asked me to show you the closet I was with Suga in.  I was just giving you a tour..”

Kuroo sinks down to his knees and kisses Daichi, presses Daichi back until he bumps into the shelf behind him, and breaks away to whisper, “Now it’s my turn to give you something.”

 

Daichi doesn’t even care that at least one person outside the closet heard the way his groan filled the small space when Kuroo shoved up his shirt and raked his short nails down his chest as he tugged Daichi’s shorts down just enough to pull him out and spread his lips around him,  mouth stretching wide as he sunk down.  The curve of Kuroo’s spine as he bent forward and his shirt slid up made Daichi’s fingers itch to touch and the mark just above his waistband - most likely from Bokuto a few days ago - makes Daichi’s mouth water with the urge to cover it with his lips and suck his own mark into it.

That thought, along with picturing the way Kuroo’s back would arch gracefully when he marks him, makes Daichi groan nearly as much as the sensation of Kuroo’s fingers behind his balls pressing lightly as he swallows around Daichi and Daichi stiffens, body curling forward over Kuroo as he comes.


	8. Chapter 8

Something absolutely had to be done.  This was unfair.  Sugawara Koushi was a good person and didn’t deserve this kind of torture and he says as much to Daichi when he calls him Saturday evening.  Daichi’s laugh riles him up but the fondness in his voice is a balm to Suga’s frazzled nerves.

“Seriously, Daichi.  It’s got to be illegal or something.  I swear.”

“Suga you see him in shorts all the time.”

“Not these shorts, Daichi.”

They finish the call a few minutes later and Kuroo steps out of his bedroom and gives Suga a half wave before heading down the hallway.  Suga takes the chance to peek out his door and take a quick picture to send to Daichi of Kuroo walking away from him.

Daichi’s only response is a return text with the intelligent reply of _oh wow_ and Suga buries his head into the pillows because it wasn’t fair.  He’s been here with just Kuroo wearing those ridiculously tiny shorts - honestly he might as well just walk around in his underwear those shorts cover so little - since Friday afternoon.  Over twenty-four hours of this.  Over twenty-four hours of all that deliciously smooth and delicately paler skin (compared to the rest of Kuroo anyway) on display and practically begging to be marked up.

Suga’s mouth is practically watering just imagining the marks he could leave on that empty canvas.

He decides to resist the urge to pin Kuroo to the couch and have his way with those thighs - he has a thing, he admits it, for well built thighs and the feel of those muscles quivering under his lips as he pulls the skin between his teeth - and heads to the kitchen to munch angrily on some crackers.  He can hear Kuroo start up some action flick in the living room as he wonders about just what kind noises Kuroo might make when Suga slides onto the floor between his legs and starts to kiss that bared skin.  What his eyes might look like as Suga smiles up at him and winks.  What his skin would feel like under Suga’s lips.

Suga sweeps crumbs off the counter and shelves his almost empty box of crackers before heading into the living room to see what Kuroo is up to.

He finds him slouched on the couch, legs an inviting vee of openness practically begging Suga to slide in between them.  So he does.  But he keeps his thoughts in check and simply settles with his back against the couch and he hums happily when Kuroo distractedly reaches down and runs his hand through Suga’s hair.

“Good movie?”  Suga relaxes against the couch.

“Yeah I haven’t seen it in a long time.  I almost forgot how much I used to watch it.”  The movie doesn’t do much for Suga.  He’s more enthralled by the way Kuroo is smiling at the movie when he glances over his shoulder a few minutes later.  He slowly turns to get a better view of that smile and is surprised when Kuroo doesn’t even react to the motion.

A wicked idea creeps into his brain and Suga grins.

Kuroo barely even registers it when Suga’s lips brush just above his knee, just a quick flicker of his eyes towards Suga and a slight eyebrow twitch.  A light kiss on the inside of his thigh a few minutes later has his leg twitching and he lets out a soft laugh and playfully swats at Suga’s head.

“That tickles, Suga.”

It’s not like it’s upsetting Suga at all that Kuroo isn’t paying attention to him.  Actually it’s more like a game now.  How many kisses can he place along Kuroo’s thighs before he actually turns from the movie?  Will it be the third - a soft press of lips near the edge of his ridiculous shorts - the fifth - accompanied by a tiny flick of his tongue just to hear Kuroo laugh again - the tenth - back near his knee - or the fifteenth - when he finally gives in and settles his teeth gently against the skin and sucks?  It’s actually the seventeenth when he completely gives in and sucks hard against the soft skin just inside Kuroo’s knee and hears Kuroo take a sharp breath.

“Suga!”  A hand tangles in his hair but Kuroo doesn’t pull him away and he doesn’t move until he’s satisfied that there will be a nice bruise soon.  Proof that he at least got to taste those muscles once in case Kuroo doesn’t approve of this little kink of Suga’s.

“Kuroo.”  Suga finally says after he pulls away from that wonderful skin.

“Seriously?”

Suga blinks up at him and then smiles after a moment.  “You can keep watching your movie, don’t mind me.”

Kuroo cannot, in fact, keep watching the movie.  Not when Suga’s cheeks flush so beautifully when he dips back down to kiss the reddening mark just inside Kuroo’s knee and definitely not when Suga’s lips leave a hot trail from that spot up to the bottom of his shorts and then back down again.

 

He never really thought about his thighs being someplace so sensitive.  Sure he got turned on when he was touched there by Bokuto - who wouldn’t get turned on by their hot significant other putting their hands between your legs - but he had never even imagined he’d be this turned on by nothing but kisses and quite a few hickeys covering his thighs.

“Suga.”  He’s whining and he doesn’t even care.  Two months ago he never would have really imagined that he’d be with anyone other than Bokuto who could turn him into a quivering, whining mess so easily but apparently both Suga and Daichi have that talent as well.  Not that he’s complaining any though he is the tiniest bit concerned about what would happen to him should any or, heaven forbid, all of them team up on him.  

Even though he’s extremely aroused, Suga seems to have no intention of doing anything about it other than continuing to suck marks onto his skin and run his hand along whichever thigh he isn't working on.  Which is as infuriating as it is hot.

He’s been itching to return some of the gesture, though, to leave some marks on all that pale skin of Suga’s and Kuroo shifts to sit up.  Only to be stopped by Suga pulling away mid-mark and leveling him with a stare.

“Just sit still, Kuroo.  Leave everything to me.”

“Is that an order?”  Kuroo is going for playful but the breathiness of his voice and the way his words catch in his throat change the tone and Suga’s eyes brighten.  Kuroo’s just about to make a comment over how cute it is when Suga gives him a sharp, knowing grin.

“It can be,” Suga replies, voice low and commanding.  Heat blooms in Kuroo’s chest and floods his limbs, leaving them heavy and thick, as he swallows around the sudden burst of need in his throat.  “If you want.”

“I definitely think I want.”

 

He’s being held in place, pinned down by nothing more than a few words and Suga’s gaze but he might as well be shackled in iron, locked down by steel cuffs clamped around straining muscles.  Suga’s gaze is a weight, heavier than even Bokuto’s or Daichi’s body pressed against his, and he is happy to be crushed by it.  Because the light in those eyes, that spark of pride when Kuroo does exactly as told, fills him to the brim with emotions.  A foggy haze of pleasure that stirs with Suga’s praise riding on breezy breaths, warm and damp against his skin under wicked lips that brand him.

He’s never doubted for a moment that he belongs with Bokuto but as Suga unravels him, shatters him into the dark, and weaves him together anew his scattered thoughts reflect something new, something a little frightening in it’s depth of possibility: maybe they all belong together.  Just like this.

There’s nothing missing from any of them, from their relationships; not his and Bokuto’s and not Suga and Daichi’s.

But this possibility of so much more curling and coiling under the surface has the glutton in him itching to be known.

“Now,” Suga breathes out and slides up into Kuroo’s lap, “it’s my turn.”

 

“That smile can bring me to my knees I swear,” Kuroo hisses as he flops onto Daichi’s bed and watches him hang up his jacket in the closet.  Daichi snorts.  “Yes in that way but just in general.  I mean.  Holy shit.”  Daichi stuffs his overnight bag onto the shelf and settles on the edge of the bed.  His eyebrows raise when Kuroo immediately rolls over to bump a shoulder against his hip but he doesn’t move away.  “Like I didn’t even realize he was taking charge until he was already there.”  His eyes are wide.  “Should we be afraid of that power?”

Daichi laughs and pats Kuroo’s head, laughing even more when Kuroo hums and rubs his head up into the motion.

“It’s okay, Kuroo.  Suga only uses his power for good, not evil.”

“And really great sex,” Suga adds as he props his hip against the doorway.  Bokuto braces his hands on either side of the door and leans against him, grinning at Kuroo over Suga’s shoulder.

“And really great sex,” Daichi agrees.


	9. Chapter 9

Daichi needs to leave.  He really really needs to leave like five minutes ago.  His professor for his afternoon class is an absolute monster and a total stickler about being on time and he’ll have to run if he leaves in the next couple minutes to  barely make it on time.

“Suga,” he takes a shuddering breath, “seriously I have to leave.”

Suga pouts and tangles his fingers in Daichi’s hair, nipping at his lower lip and drawing him back in.  He’s a cool glass of water and Daichi is parched.  The cliche is disgusting even in his own head but that’s what it boils down to.

“But Dai,” Suga murmurs against him, teeth catching his lip and tugging, tongue soothing the stinging pull as Daichi tries to pull away.

“Seriously, Suga.  You know what the professor is like if people are late.”

“Then skip.”

“Koushi,” Daichi scolds.

A laugh that can only be Kuroo floats over and Daichi rolls his eyes.  Because of course Kuroo is watching right now and finding this funny.  Instead of doing something useful like helping Daichi not be late for his afternoon class.  Which he needs to get good grades in to stay on the volleyball team.  Which Kuroo should know.

He pulls back just enough to give Kuroo a “seriously help me out here” look before Suga huffs and pulls him for yet another kiss.  Which normally he would be all for.  He loves it when Suga gets into an overly affectionate mood but classes.

“I can take over if you want.”  Daichi can hear the smirk in Kuroo’s voice but he’s kind of relieved when Suga pulls away after one final long kiss and gives Kuroo a contemplative look.  Then Daichi’s lap is full of Kuroo when Suga grabs Kuroo’s wrist and yanks him down onto the couch.

Kuroo looks stunned at Suga’s reaction, or at least as stunned as he can before Suga is in his space and nosing at his throat with a whiny needy hum while Daichi tries to untangle his limbs from Kuroo’s.  Daichi is barely even upset over Suga switching his affections so quickly.  He’s mostly just relieved that now he can make it to his class, hopefully on time, and Suga still gets the attention he wants.

“Fine I see how I rate,” Daichi huffs and stands to grab his backpack and jacket.  Suga barely even acknowledges him, just a flicker of his eyes and a quiet huff of air; he knows perfectly well that Daichi isn’t offended at all.  Kuroo at least pulls away and grins and tells him to have fun in class.

He slips into his seat with two minutes to spare and eventually comes home to find Kuroo on the couch watching a movie with Suga curled against him asleep and Bokuto flopped across their laps.

\----

Daichi watches the smile cross Bokuto’s face and he’s pretty sure the entire living room brightens just a little at the action.  That smile somehow seems even brighter because of how small it is.  Something tiny and private and part of Daichi feels bad for intruding but mostly he just wants to know what Bokuto is looking at on his phone that has him smiling so contently and sweetly.  It’s the kind of look that Suga gets when watching videos of kittens chasing shiny objects.  He never really noticed before but Bokuto’s smiles can rival Suga’s, which is a little scary.  That much power in two smiles could be devastating if those two ever realize it.

“What’s got you smiling like that?”  He finally asks when he gets tired of feeling like a creeper.  To be honest he’s a little surprised Bokuto hadn’t even noticed him yet.  Bokuto jumps a little in surprise but he grins at Daichi from his spot braced against the armrest of the couch and waves him over.

Daichi is a little surprised when instead of moving so they can sit beside each other Bokuto instead simply tugs Daichi down and settles him so his back is braced against Bokuto’s chest.

“Is this okay?”  Bokuto asks when he tenses at the unexpected seating arrangement.

“Yeah I just,” Daichi relaxes back into the warmth behind him after a moment, not really used to being the smaller one in this kind of arrangement but finding he enjoys it, “it’s fine.  I was just a little surprised is all.”  He can practically feel Bokuto’s grin warming the back of his neck.  “So what were you looking at?”

Daichi had expected pictures or videos.  He hadn’t expected it to be nothing but pictures of Kuroo and Suga and himself.  Random moments of them over the last few months.  Kuroo and Suga curled together on the couch.  Daichi shoving Kuroo’s face away from his own, both of them red faced and laughing.  Suga leaning over Daichi’s shoulder looking at a book in his lap.  Suga in the morning light in the kitchen, sleepy and soft.  Kuroo with his head buried under his pillows.  Daichi stretched out on the floor.

Probably a hundred pictures, or more, of them alone and together.

Daichi finds himself smiling as he scrolls through Bokuto’s photo gallery.  But there’s something missing.

“There’s no pictures of you on here.”

“Selfies are more Kuroo’s thing.”

Daichi laughs.  Because it’s true.  Kuroo is rather fond of selfies.

“But there’s not even any shots of you and other people.  I’d figure you and Kuroo would take tons of pictures together.  I mean, here just a second.”  Daichi slips away from Bokuto and gets up to grab his phone from where it’s charging on the kitchen counter.  He doesn’t even hesitate when he comes back to slip right back where he was in front of Bokuto and he can sense Bokuto’s surprise when he doesn’t, the almost cautious way Bokuto slides his arms around Daichi when he settles back against his chest.  It’s something Daichi’s noticed, Bokuto’s caution.  Like sometimes he’s still not sure all of this is real and okay and that he’s actually allowed to touch them and be with them like this.

So Daichi lets out a content sound and pulls up the photo gallery on his phone.

“See?  You look awesome in pictures.”

He doesn’t have as many pictures on his phone as Bokuto does but the ones he does have always make him smile.

There’s a shot of Bokuto mid spike - which is actually from Suga’s phone - all intense focus and energy.  A few of Kuroo in a patch of sun with his head tilted back and eyes closed.  Ones of Suga laughing or smiling, sometimes alone sometimes with the others.  Even a few of Bokuto, Suga, and Kuroo sprawled together on the couch and pressed together in the kitchen, all trying to work around each other for food in the evenings.

Daichi smiles as he watches Bokuto’s fingers twitch and tap and skim through his photos.  Bokuto pauses on a picture of Daichi and Suga that never fails to make Daichi grin.  It’s from last winter and their faces are smushed together, red cheeked and full of laughter, and Suga is smirking at the camera with that devilish grin he doesn’t show most people.

“Hey, Daichi.”  Bokuto’s voice is quiet and cautious and for a moment Daichi is worried that he’d unintentionally just done something to upset him.

“Yeah?”

“Can we take a picture together?”

“I thought you said selfies were more Kuroo’s thing?”  Daichi makes sure to put enough tease into his voice that Bokuto can easily catch it.

“Yeah.  But I want a picture of us together.  Is that okay?”

 

When Daichi scrolls through his photos during his break between classes a few days later he has a string of new photos that make him smile.  A dozen shots of Bokuto and himself over the course of that afternoon and, honestly, he can’t help the fond feeling in his chest when he looks at them or the idea that whatever changed that night months ago between them is something that none of them necessarily needed but something that is definitely making their lives better.

\----

“Hey Kuroo.”

“Oh hey Yoshikawa.  What’s up?”

“Well Shiro and I were talking and we have to know.”

“Know what?”

“What’s with the kneepads?  You never wear any and now you’re sporting the long ones that Bokuto likes.”

Kuroo fights down a blush and resists the urge to fidget with the tops of the kneepads.  There are dozens of dark bruises scattered from his thighs down to his knees and there’s no way to play them off as anything but what they are.

“Well our manager has methods of getting his way.  Let’s just leave it at that.”

They both glance over at Suga, who is in the middle of going over some menu plan ideas with the coach and a couple teammates, and Yoshikawa nods.

“Ah yeah.  Sugawara’s little safety lecture last week about proper stretching and safety gear.”

“Yeah.  It’s hard to avoid it when he’s one of your roommates so I asked Bokuto to lend me a pair of his.  Hopefully it’ll pacify Suga for a bit and he’ll just kind of stop paying attention soon.”  Kuroo gives in to the urge to adjust the pads and rub at the skin under the top edge.  “I’ve never really worn any.  Ever.  And they itch like none other.”

As if he can hear them, and maybe he has some weird radar that alerts him to people talking about him Kuroo doesn’t know for sure, Suga glances over at them.  He spots Kuroo rubbing at the kneepads and smiles at them.  Yoshikawa sighs a little and Kuroo can’t blame him; Suga’s sporting his innocent angel puppy dog hugs and kitten kisses look.

Someday he’ll have to try and get the level of immunity that Daichi has against Suga’s look.  No one is completely immune except possibly Suga’s own mother but Kuroo can hope to last against at least thirty percent of those looks.  That seems like a reasonable goal.

Yoshikawa walks away to talk to his own roommate, Mizushima, as Bokuto jogs over and wraps his arm around Kuroo’s shoulder, pulling him close.

“Suga said next time I can help,” he says almost conversationally.  “We can each take a leg.”

Kuroo chokes on his next inhale and coughs hard, waving away concerned looks from nearby teammates.  Just as he gets his coughs and breathing under control Bokuto drops down to tie his shoe and hooks his finger under the edge of the kneepad right behind Kuroo’s knee and he almost drops to the floor at the sudden burst of sensation as Bokuto presses against the hickey Suga left right there.

Then Bokuto hops to his feet and jogs over to talk with Suga and their team’s setters for a moment, leaving Kuroo to curse to himself and try his best to not let his mind wander where it wants to.

“Hello awkward boner,” he mutters to himself as he imagines diving into a snowbank with no clothes on and a half dozen other unsavory things before he feels under control enough to actually focus on practice.

He’s used to the one  _ giving  _ his boyfriend awkward public semi hardons.  He’s not used to being the one getting them.

“Your boyfriend is corrupting my boyfriend,” Kuroo announces to Daichi when they line up for some receiving practice a few minutes later.

“Suga corrupts us all in the end,” Daichi replies.  “Welcome to hell.”

“Nice place.”

“Hey it’s got a nice view.”  Kuroo looks over and follows Daichi’s line of sight to where Suga is bent over to pick something up, pale legs looking delectable in a pair of gym shorts that somehow drape to perfectly show off the plumpness of his ass and the curve of his hips and Kuroo’s back to wishing for a cold shower in less than a second.

“Yeah.  Nice view.”  Kuroo snaps his attention back to practice, muttering under his breath.  “How am I supposed to play volleyball with a boner?”

“Yeah good luck with that.”  Daichi stretches quick and then takes his place, dropping and receiving nearly perfectly and Kuroo does not stare a little at the way Daichi’s thighs stretch his shorts when he drops into a crouch to receive at all.  Daichi pops up and pats Kuroo’s shoulder on his way past, leaning in close with a grin.  “I just tend to block it out and then find a closet after practice.”

It’s got to be a new record, Kuroo thinks as he makes a decent yet somewhat sloppy receive.  Three partial boners from each of this three roommates in under fifteen minutes.

“Damn you all,” he mutters to himself as he pops up from his receive and feels the fabric of his borrowed kneepads rub against his hickey marked inner thigh.


	10. Chapter 10

Suga sighs, nearly melting into Bokuto’s touch when his hands skim down Suga’s bare back and settle against his lower back.

“You know as a team manager I should be giving you the massages.”

His voice is muffled by the pillows he has his face stuffed in but Bokuto hears him clearly and laughs softly before leaning forward to press a kiss to his shoulder blade, right in what would have been the center of the heart Daichi made all those months ago.

“As a team manager who looks out for the health and wellbeing of the team you should take better care of yourself and try to be a little less stressed.”

“I’d be less stressed if Yoshikawa and Mizushima didn’t practically make me hunt them down for every form and - oh okay yeah that’s the spot,” Suga whimpers a little when Bokuto’s fingers press hard and then sighs as his body relaxes completely and Bokuto shifts to simply lightly rubbing Suga’s shoulders and back.  “You have amazing hands, d’you know that?”

Bokuto laughs again.

“Kuroo has said something like that a few times.”

He’s said it with that same kind of awe and reverence that Suga says it with and it makes Bokuto flush with pride.  Even as much as he knows he screws up and stresses out and can frustrate his roommates with his moods they are all still here and that’s a little amazing to him.  He knows he can be a lot to handle and it can be tough and he’s not sure how he got so lucky to have not just one but three people willing - and seemingly wanting - to put up with it all.  They’re all so great sometimes he thinks he doesn’t deserve any of them.

His hands wander over Suga’s back, tracing the freckles and beauty marks and mapping out the curves and dips with his fingertips, and he thinks that it’s amazing that he’s even allowed this.  These quiet moments just basking in Suga’s presence.  

Sometimes, he notes as he brushes the curls at the base of Suga’s neck, he’s almost a little afraid to touch any of them.  Like if he does it will be like the dreams he used to have as a child where he’d reach out and grab at something wonderful he wanted but as soon as his fingers wrapped around it it would just poof away into a misty fog and leave him empty handed.  He’s afraid to wrap his hands around what he wants right here in his own apartment for fear that he’ll blink himself awake alone and cold with nothing but damp palms and a piercing sense of loss.

“I don’t know where your brain is going but it should stop and come back here.”  Bokuto doesn’t know how Suga does it.  How he can sense when Bokuto’s thoughts turn inwards and downwards and shove his way inside Bokuto’s mind.  “Because wherever it’s going isn’t going to be a very good place and you deserve to be in a good place.”  Suga rolls onto his back and smiles and Bokuto is pretty sure, once again, that he’s roommates with an actual angel.   _ Fallen angel _ Kuroo’s voice scoffs playfully in his mind and Bokuto laughs again.  He’s found that he laughs a lot around Daichi and Suga and Kuroo.  “C’mere.”  Suga holds his arms open and Bokuto falls forward without a second thought.

Where could he be safer than in the arms of an angel?

 

Suga pulls away from Bokuto’s lips with a pout when he hears the throat clearing from the doorway.

“We’re a little busy here.”  Bokuto’s fingers are warm against Suga’s waist and he feels so secure, tethered down like Bokuto is never going to let him go, that he doesn’t even want to move from this spot.  Ever.

It helps the whole not wanting to move thing that Bokuto lost his shirt at some point and Suga is being pressed into a nice warm solid wall of muscle.

“Oh, yeah.  We can see that.”  Kuroo laughs from the doorway and Suga buries his face against Bokuto’s neck.  “And while I have no problems being a creeper and watching you two makeout apparently one of you has somewhere else to be soon.”

Suga sits up with a groan and now it’s Bokuto’s turn to pout.  This time at the loss of heat and closeness.

“What got a hot date or something?”  Suga smiles at Bokuto and presses a final kiss to his forehead before sliding off the bed.

“Well Daichi is hot so I suppose I do.  He’s taking me out for dinner.”

Kuroo joins Bokuto on the bed and Daichi shakes his head at them.  Suga is busy digging clothes out from his and Daichi’s closet and he misses the playful pout that Kuroo gives Bokuto.

“You never take me anywhere nice like that.”

Bokuto drags Kuroo down next to him and curls around him.

“One: you got us kicked out of the last place we went out for a date.”  Daichi snorts.  “Two do you really think it’s Daichi in charge of their dates?”  Suga’s laugh makes Daichi’s glare turn into a fond eyeroll and Bokuto gives Daichi an apologetic look.  “Besides,” he continues, “you complained the last time we went to the movies because you couldn't comfortably make out with me when you got bored of the movie."

"That's why you pick a movie later in the week and pick seats a few rows from the back about three seats from the corner." Daichi slowly turns and stares at Suga as he steps out of the closet and pulls a shirt over his head, shocked that he's never really connected the dots.

"You said you liked going to the later in the week movies because they're cheaper."

"Well they are.  I wouldn't want us to pay full price for a movie we aren't going to watch."  Bokuto nods thoughtfully, small smile on his face, and files away the information for the next time Kuroo wants to go to the movies.  “So,” Suga looks over and changes the subject, “what are you two going to do tonight?  Any plans?”

“Netflix and chill,” they both answer and then burst out laughing when Daichi’s eyes go wide.

“Not in our bed.  You better be going back to your own bed to chill.”

“Aw Daichi,” Kuroo starts but Daichi holds up his hand.

“No, Kuroo.  No.  There will be no chilling in my bed when I am not in it.”

“So does that mean we can chill in your bed with you in it?”  Kuroo winks and Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows.

Suga starts laughing again and Daichi feels like he just fell in the deep end and the only help he is getting from any of them is help being dragged further under and he does his best to just end the situation since he knows he doesn’t stand a chance of getting a handle on it.

“We don’t have sex in your bed when you’re not there the least you could do is return the favor.”

“No sex.”  Kuroo nods and waits until Daichi stands and starts to pull out his own change of clothes.  “Just blowjobs.  Got it.”

He hears Daichi hit his head on something in the closet and is already scrambling off the bed and out of the room before Daichi stumbles back out and chases after him.

“You know,” Suga sighs as he sits on the edge of the bed and traces patterns on Bokuto’s knee, “sometimes I think they flirt with each other more than they flirt with us.”  Bokuto hums his agreement.  They can hear Kuroo laughing and Daichi tripping over something in the living room.

Bokuto sits up and wraps his arms around Suga’s waist, fingers toying with the button of his jeans as the crashing and laughing continues.

“These jeans look amazing on you, by the way.”

Bokuto’s lips brush Suga’s neck and he shivers.  “Thank you.”

“They’d look even better on my bedroom floor.”

Suga shivers again at the puff of air even as he bursts out laughing, Bokuto’s grin pressed against his shaking shoulders.

“Oh my god, Koutarou.  That was such a cheesy line.  How did you even manage that with a straight face?”

Bokuto goes stiff behind him, smile falling from his face.

“Say that again.”  Bokuto can feel his stomach dropping, like it does when he stands on the edge of a tall hill and looks over the edge, and his limbs feel heavy.  “Please.”

Bokuto knows that Suga knows exactly what he wants to hear.  But he still holds his breath when Suga turns slowly in his arms and smiles almost shyly at him.  He hears his blood rushing in his ears when Suga licks his lips and parts them.  He’s standing on the edge of a huge change, a huge shift in their relationship and he could stop it right now, tell Suga to forget it and just settle them both back away from the edge in the safety of the definitions and unspoken rules of the relationship between the four of them.

He lets Suga watch him for a moment and he feels the world fall away - even Kuroo and Daichi just a room away - when Suga breathes in and Bokuto chooses not to stop him.

“Koutarou.”

“Koushi,” he says.  Letting the name settle in his mouth before rolling off his tongue.

“Koutarou,” Suga says again, brushing their noses together before raising his hand to cup Bokuto’s cheek and something in Bokuto settles when he realizes Suga’s hand is trembling just the slightest.  That feeling of the world crumbling away shifts and steadies and he knows that if he’s on the edge of change he’s not alone.

“Like hell am I wearing those kneepads in bed you freak.  They itch like crazy.”  Kuroo stumbling back into the bedroom startles them out of whatever little bubble they had been in and Suga gives Bokuto a soft kiss.

“We’ll talk later,” he whispers against Bokuto’s lips before snagging Daichi’s shirt off the floor and catching his elbow as he tries to chase Kuroo back into the room, probably to make good on that threat of beating him in the face with a pillow.  “We’ll be late if we don’t leave soon, Dai.”


	11. Chapter 11

Suga spread out under him is something Kuroo never imagined happening when they all first moved in together but now it’s something he’s pretty sure he’ll never grow tired of seeing.  Especially when Suga arches his back and presses his shoulder against Kuroo’s lips, cool skin heating with his breath, and Kuroo can’t believe he’s so lucky to have this.  To have Suga pliant and soft under him, humming and stretching as Kuroo draws lines between his beauty marks.  He’s determined to search each one out and press his lips to it eventually.

“You know it’ll take you a long time to find them all if you don’t stop trying to be subtle about it.”

Kuroo pauses, breath caught in his throat, as he debates whether or not to share what’s on his mind.  Whether or not he wants to give another person that much power over him with the knowledge they have him hooked.  Bokuto knows, has known for a while though he sometimes refuses to believe it.  He thinks Daichi might have an inkling given how natural and easy their friendship is.  Suga probably already knows, but Kuroo likes to pretend they don’t all know him that well sometimes.

“Maybe I want it to take a long time.”

He hides his words in whispers, presses them against skin and under sighs, hopes the ones he’s talking to won’t hear them.

It never works.

Suga goes tense under him.

“Oh, Kuroo.”  He glances over his shoulder and Kuroo feels himself flush over the fondness and caring (and maybe even love if he lets himself get that sappy in his own mind) in that gaze.  Suga doesn’t say anything else, just murmurs Kuroo’s name over and over as he sits up and sets himself in Kuroo’s lap.  As he peppers Kuroo’s face with kisses.  As he presses himself against Kuroo, makes his way under Kuroo’s skin and settles there, sighing against Kuroo’s lips like he’s finally found his way home after a long day.

Bokuto’s bright laughter and Daichi’s steady rumble of words filter in but Suga is too busy kissing Kuroo senseless to really register any of it until a loud whistle fills the room.  He pulls away from Kuroo with a frown and glares at Daichi in the doorway with Bokuto leaning against his back and peering in.

“Why am I always the one who keeps getting interrupted during hot makeouts?”

Daichi scoffs.  “Why do you keep making out with other people in our bed?”

Suga stares at Daichi until he shifts uncomfortably in the doorway.

 

“I should really have learned not to sass him back by now,” Daichi says with a frown.  Bokuto laughs from his place on the bed and gives Daichi a sympathetic look.  Daichi’s not sure if it’s a sympathetic look because of the fact that he’s not getting included in the incredibly delightful looking makeout session on the bed or because of the fact that he’s in the rolling chair from Bokuto and Kuroo’s bedroom - which is only a tiny step above the kitchen chairs if he’s being honest.  It’s even worse because he doesn’t have anyone in his lap to help distract him this time around and he could use the distraction because Kuroo is groaning under Suga’s lips and Bokuto’s hands and Daichi is pretty sure he’s dying.  All alone on the dumb rolling chair with it’s stupid squeaky seat and uneven wheels.

This is his life and his choices have lead him here.  And it kind of sucks right now.  And is totally unfair.

Especially when Kuroo moans and Daichi can’t even seen why clearly because Suga is leaning across his chest and Bokuto is settled near his feet.

“Seriously unfair.”

“Hush, Daichi.  You’re distracting me.”  Suga pulls away and grins at him.  “Don’t make me send you out of the room.”

“Give me something to distract me then instead.”

Bokuto wraps a hand around Suga’s neck and pulls him into a kiss.

“I got him, Suga.”

Suga leans in for a second kiss and Daichi shivers a little at the mischievous look that passes between Suga and Bokuto.

“All yours, Bokuto.”

 

When he and Bokuto had come home from getting groceries the last thing he expected was that less than an hour later he would be seated on Bokuto’s lap in that damn rolling chair watching Suga take Kuroo apart and unravel him with Bokuto’s chin hooked over his shoulder, voice filling his ear and breath warm on his cheek.  But here he is, with Bokuto’s arms wrapped around his waist and he feels surprisingly tiny in those arms with all that warmth at his back.

“They make a pretty picture don’t they?”  Bokuto’s whispers fills his ears, background music to the scene unfolding on the bed in front of them.  “Kuroo all spread out on your bed with Suga over him.  Look at the way Kuroo’s skin bruises under Suga’s lips.  So pretty.  Like little flowers blooming on Kuroo’s skin.”

Daichi shivers, goosebumps covering his arms, when Bokuto slips one hand under his shirt and starts tracing lines back and forth against Daichi’s stomach.  He doesn’t even think Bokuto is really paying much attention to him, eyes glued on the scene in front of them.  Not that he can blame him any.

“I love Kuroo.  Everything about him fascinates me, you know.  I know so many ways to make him just crumble and melt.  Make him turn to putty in my hands.”  Bokuto hums a little and tilts his head away from Daichi’s ever so slightly and Daichi has no problem imagining the slightly inquisitive look on his face.  “Though it is really interesting to see the way he falls apart under Suga.  To see Suga finding those little spots that make Kuroo moan and groan.”

Kuroo lets out a moan that has Daichi shifting uncomfortably as Bokuto’s laugh warms his neck and his other hand settles on Daichi’s thigh.  It’s like they’re in sync even when Kuroo’s going pliant under Suga’s lips and Bokuto’s got Daichi in his clutches.

“Doesn’t he sound so beautiful?  Never thought listening to him breaking because of someone else, because of Suga, would sound so breathtaking to me.”

Daichi now understands so much.  He now understands why, a few weeks ago when Kuroo had him pinned down and Suga was planted on Bokuto’s lap - just like he is now - Suga was turning so bright red as Bokuto whispered to him.  He understands Kuroo’s fascination with Bokuto’s forearms which, until they were pressed against him like this, he had never really taken much time to notice.

“What I wouldn’t give to see Suga take him apart piece by piece, nice and slow.  Leave him a quivering mess of nerves after hours spent on him.”

He understands that there is still a lot they all don’t know, or realize, about each other and their variety of kinks and turn ons and, he’ll admit, a handful of things he didn’t even realize about himself because holy shit he never knew he had a thing for Bokuto’s voice low and hot against his ear while Bokuto traces nonsensical patterns on his stomach and thigh.

“You know what would be even better?  Watching Suga pin him down, spread him open, and fuck him so hard he can’t remember his own name.”

Bokuto’s hand spreads against Daichi’s stomach and presses him down into Bokuto’s lap even as Daichi’s muscles spasm and twitch and try to pull him away.  Away from that heat and stimulation and the steady pressure of Bokuto surrounding him.

“I’m telling you.  The noises he makes when you sink into him.”  Bokuto lets out a pleased groan into Daichi’s ear and Daichi has a problem because fuck if he wasn’t horny before he definitely is now.  “Music to my ears.”

The palm against his stomach is like a burner, sending his nerves and senses into a boiling bubbling upheaval, and the fingers pressing into his thigh feel like a brand and he squirms in Bokuto’s lap.

“Now, now, Daichi,” Bokuto scolds lightly, deep voice burrowing in and settling in Daichi’s gut, when Suga pauses and glances over his shoulder at them.  “You don’t want to distract Suga.  Am I not being distracting enough for you?  Do I need to try harder?”

He has a half a moment’s warning, the barest puff of air and brush of lips against his neck, before Bokuto bites down and Daichi can’t keep the groan from slipping from his lips.  But it’s not alone.  Kuroo groans as well, their voices echoing off each other and filling the room, though Daichi can’t open his eyes more than a flutter or two to even try to see what Suga’s doing to make Kuroo’s voice do that.  Because Bokuto’s lips are working against his neck and he lolls his head to the side to give Bokuto access to more skin.  Bokuto works his way up, kissing and mouthing gently at Daichi’s neck, until he nuzzles behind Daichi’s ear and hums thoughtfully.

“How far do you think we could get before we got scolded for being distracting?”  His fingers dig into Daichi’s thigh and the other hand slides towards the waist of his jeans.  “How far do you think I could unravel you before Suga either sent us out of the room or drug us up onto that bed?”  Bokuto’s warm hand skims past his waistband, rubs against the bulge in his jeans, and then both hands are settled on Daichi’s waist as Bokuto slowly grinds Daichi down onto his lap, bulge rubbing against Daichi’s ass.  “Better yet what do you think Suga would do if I started undressing you right here?  I mean we all know which of us is in charge after all.  What kind of face do you think he’d make if he looked over and saw you with your shirt all tugged up,” one hand slides off his hip and catches his shirt, fingers sliding along his skin and sending up a fresh wave of goosebumps, nipples pebbling at the sensation of cloth dragging up, “and your jeans undone,” deft fingers pop open the button of his jeans and slide his zipper down, “and my hand right down the front of them?”

Daichi’s breath leaves him in a rush as Bokuto’s warm palm slides between his jeans and his boxers and then after a moment slides right inside.

“Fuck,” he hisses as Bokuto wraps his fingers around him and pulls gently.

“Maybe next time,” Bokuto murmurs.  “For now just watch Suga and Kuroo and let me take care of you.”

 

He isn’t sure how long he’s planted in Bokuto’s lap, how long he watches Suga make his way over every inch of Kuroo’s squirming body, dropping kisses and leaving bruising petals in his wake as Bokuto gives a running commentary with the occasional tangent on how he’d like to see Kuroo bent this way or that or how amazing it would be to have Daichi in his lap just like this with the other two on their knees in front of them or a dozen other things that will be fodder for Daichi’s imagination for quite awhile.  All he knows for sure is that by the time he and Kuroo both come he’s exhausted and he has barely even done anything.

Bokuto gets him to his feet and then onto the bed next to Kuroo who immediately curls into Daichi.  He doesn’t even really realize his shirt had been taken off until he feels Kuroo’s sweaty head against his chest and the fact that his jeans are missing only really hits him when Kuroo’s bare legs tangle in his own.

Suga and Bokuto come back a few minutes later, warm washcloths and fresh clothes for both of them in hand and as soon as he and Kuroo are wiped down and changed Suga and Bokuto are in the bed.  Suga curls into Daichi’s other side and Bokuto snuggles up behind Kuroo.

They’re a mess of limbs and sweaty hair and warm fingers tangled in shirts that Daichi is pretty sure don’t actually all belong to the people wearing them but it’s comfortable.  Even when Kuroo starts muttering sleepily and burying his face into Daichi’s shoulder and Suga starts burrowing into his side.


	12. Chapter 12

“You realize you’re never going to find them all if you’re so careful about it.”

Kuroo startles and comes out of the daydream he had been having while staring at Suga grabbing his crackers from the cupboard.

“Excuse me?”

“Suga’s beauty marks.”  Daichi explains as if Kuroo were a child.  Daichi is so lucky he kind of almost completely loves him, Kuroo thinks, otherwise he’d have to take issue with that tone.  “They are everywhere.  And you’ll never find them all if you don’t be more aggressive about it.”

Bokuto snorts from his place on the couch where Daichi is using him for a backrest and then shrugs when Kuroo gives him an offended look.

“Hey.  I love you but it’s true.  You need to be a bit more aggressive when it comes to your beauty mark mission or it’ll take forever.”

This time Kuroo doesn’t even hesitate.  What’s the point when they all know how much of a sap he is?

“Maybe I want it to take forever.”  Daichi drops his phone onto his chest and his fingers twitch a little as he stares at Kuroo and Kuroo can feel the blush staining his cheeks despite knowing that what he said is true and there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.  “Stop staring.”

Suga comes back in from the kitchen and settles onto Kuroo’s lap in the armchair, grabbing the remote to start the movie but hesitating when he sees Daichi’s face.  He glances from Daichi to Bokuto and then twists to look at Kuroo.

“What did I miss?”

Daichi simply stares at the two of them, blinking dumbly, for a minute before letting out a small laugh.

“Just me coming to the realization that I’m stuck in this weird forever foursome with you all,” Daichi says.

“Oh, that’s all?”  Suga kisses Kuroo’s cheek before settling back down and starting the movie up.

\----

The thing Bokuto likes best about this all, about the way this relationship has evolved, is that with each step closer to what they are now it was like learning a new language.  

He’s been able to read Kuroo like it’s his first language for awhile now.  Knows the places to touch to rile him up and the words to say to calm him down.  Knows how to get him on his side with a dozen words and which topics to just let go of no matter how hard it is.  Knows when to push and when to pull and when to let Kuroo be the one in charge.

But Suga and Daichi are new.  Each of them have their own books in their own languages and he loves that he’s gotten to learn them.

He loves that he knows he can take food from Suga but only before he’s completely awake or he gets a sharp slap on the hand, often followed by a sweet kiss on the cheek in apology.  He knows that Suga’s incredibly sensitive under his jaw - first because of the times he’d seen marks left there and eventually from his own experiences.  He knows that for some reason the first Tuesday of the month is always a bad day for Suga so he finds a reason to stay home with him and cuddle.

He’s absolutely thrilled when he realizes that he can get away with borrowing Daichi’s sweatpants.  But only if Suga’s already wearing one of Daichi’s shirts.  Or when he discovers that Daichi’s actually very sensitive on his hip and will turn to putty if you press and rub your hand against it just right.

They all have a million little idiosyncrasies that Bokuto loves to find out about and store away.  Little highlighted details that most people don’t even realize and that the ones in question rarely even realize he knows, even when he’s using that knowledge.

Like the fact that the quickest way to rile Daichi up is to leave a mark over one he’s left.  All Bokuto has to do is spot a fading bruise on Kuroo’s shoulder that he didn’t leave there, suck a new one over it, and watch as Daichi practically growls and drags Kuroo into his arms.  Sometimes he pulls Bokuto down instead, biting and nipping at his lips and tugging at his hair like has something to prove.

While the quickest way to get to Suga is to get him to tell him to do something and do it.  He’ll pester Suga and crash around the apartment until Suga finally snaps at him to please just sit down and be quiet and he does it.  Settles onto the couch next to Suga without another peep and waits.  Suga’s often in his lap in a few minutes, peppering his face with kisses and running his hand through Bokuto’s hair.  For double the fun he gets Kuroo to do something dumb with him just to get Suga to tell them to knock it off.

He’s pretty sure Suga knows.  Actually he’s one hundred percent Suga knows considering he called Bokuto out on it just the other day - while kissing him hard and tangling his fingers in Bokuto’s shirt -  but he seems perfectly content to let Bokuto use all the little quirks he’s picked up about the others however he sees fit.

“Morning.”

Daichi kisses his cheek sleepily and loops his arms around Bokuto’s stomach, nuzzling closer.  Bokuto also loves this.  Knowing that until his brain comes online Daichi is content to just laze around and slowly work towards making his limbs functional.  Fingers twitching against Bokuto’s skin and breath starting to quicken as he wakes.

“Morning Dai,” he whispers, voice lost under Daichi’s yawn.  Or at least he thinks it was until Daichi freezes and sits up slowly, turning to look at him in wonder.  No one but Suga uses that intimate nickname with him.

“Good morning, Koutarou.”  Daichi smiles at him and then flops back onto the bed, surprising Bokuto by suggesting they stay in bed just a little longer.

Well, he thinks when Daichi presses against him under the covers, there are always new phrases to learn in languages no matter how well you think you know them.


	13. Chapter 13

“‘Let’s try something different’ he said.  ‘It’ll be fun’ he said.  ‘Trust me, Koutarou’ he said.  And where does that leave me?  Handcuffed to the bed in my boxers.  Alone.”

Bokuto pouts at the room, frowns at the ceiling, glares at the curtains for all the good it does him.  Suga had wound him up, all hot kisses and damp skin after his shower, and suggested something fun and new and just when he got Bokuto stripped and handcuffed he had remembered something he had to go grab from outside the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Bokuto has a slowly softening hard on, the feeling that Suga had just tricked him into something, and an itchy nose.

The door opens and he sighs.

“Finally, Suga.  Jeez leave me here forever why don’t y-”  Daichi is standing in the doorway, phone in hand and bookbag hanging off one shoulder.  “Suga’s not behind you by any chance is he?”

Bokuto can feel the flush covering his body as Daichi blinks rapidly and licks his lips before shaking his head.

“Uh.  No.  He said he and Kuroo were going to be out for the weekend.”  Daichi’s phone buzzes and he frowns down at the message on the screen.  “He also says, um, ‘have fun I know you know what to do with him take your time you’ll have all weekend alone.’”

“I can explain,” Bokuto starts but Daichi shakes his head.

“No need.  Suga got you all riled up and handcuffed you to the bed and left you here.  As some unusual gift for me.  Probably because you and I haven’t really done as much alone as those two have.”

“We spend plenty of time alone.”

“I know.  We just don’t spend it quite as... carnally as Suga does with who he’s with.”  Daichi drops his bag near the dresser and gestures to Bokuto.  “So do you, ah, want some help with that?”

Bokuto stares at him in surprise and then grins.

“If you’re interested I will definitely not turn the offer down.”

Daichi’s eyes wander down Bokuto’s chest and stomach, linger on his boxers for a moment, and then travel down his thighs before crawling back up to his face and Bokuto swears his can feel that gaze like a touch and he reacts, stiffening and flushing in what must be all the right places judging by the pleased smile that slips onto Daichi’s face.

Daichi steps up to the bed and runs his hand up Bokuto’s thigh.  Just lightly rubbing up and down and watching the way Bokuto shivers at his touch.  His phone buzzes again and he glances down at it.

_ Suga: seriously don’t worry about time Kuroo and I will be gone all weekend so you two can have some quality bonding time _

_ Suga: i did not even mean that in a sexual way but, you know, that works too _

He’s about to toss his phone to the side when he gets an idea.

“Hey, Bokuto,” he thumbs across the screen and brings up the camera, “smile for the camera?”  Bokuto’s eyes go wide and his breath catches as Daichi holds the phone to catch the angle he wants and when Daichi catches his eyes he nods eagerly.  He blinks away the sparkles in his vision to see Daichi grinning down at his screen.  “I think Kuroo should get that one.  A little thank you for agreeing to give us the weekend alone.  What do you think?  I bet he and Suga are on a train right now.  Or maybe at a coffee shop just sitting around.  I bet he opens up the pic without thinking twice.  I mean.  Why would he?  Would I ever send him anything indecent?”

Bokuto’s mouth is dry and he can feel his body reacting to Daichi’s words.  He licks his lips a couple times before he speaks and when his voice comes out, hoarse and already a little wrecked sounding, he’s a bit surprised.

“I bet we can take an even more indecent picture to have him opening in public.”

“Have something in mind?”

Bokuto doesn’t, actually, so he just says the first thing he can think of with Daichi staring at him like that.

“Your lips around my cock.”

Bokuto likes the flush that creeps up Daichi’s neck and stains his cheeks and he likes it even more when Daichi’s eyes drift down Bokuto’s body to his boxers and then slide thoughtfully to his phone.

He doesn’t expect Daichi to go for it.  The fleeting moment of chance that someone will walk in on you in a closet isn’t quite the same level as photographs sent to someone that could stay on those phones forever and be exposed accidentally to anyone who is around.  He knows the level of trust it takes for that kind of thing.  There’s a whole file on his laptop and a whole hidden file on his phone of pictures of him and Kuroo that proves he knows what that level of trust feels like.

So when Daichi slides his hand into Bokuto’s boxers and pulls him out he’s surprised.  He’s shocked when Daichi settles onto the bed between his legs and takes him into his mouth.  He’s busy trying not to buck up into the heat and dampness and bliss of Daichi’s mouth and never even registers the flashes of the camera going off and only registers the buzzing of Daichi’s phone because it’s trapped between Daichi’s palm and Bokuto’s stomach and each buzz sends a jolt along his nerves until Daichi pulls off just as Bokuto’s toes start to curl against the sheets.

Daichi’s laugh is rough and his voice gravelly as he skims through his new messages.

“You’d think he’s never gotten pictures of your dick before.”

“Never with someone’s mouth on it.”

Daichi licks his lips and swallows hard, eyes skimming from his phone to Bokuto’s chest and back again like he’s trying to decide something and Bokuto waits for whatever it is, fidgeting slightly as his body temp cools back down.

Once again it’s not what he expects.

“There’s something else that can be on it.”

He goes still as Daichi’s words sink in.

“Am I staying handcuffed,” he finally asks slowly when his mouth comes back into contact with his brain.

“To start.”  Daichi’s face is bright red but he slips his shirt off and tosses it towards his backpack without hesitation.  “But I won’t be able to take many good pictures if I’m on you like that.”

“Fuck the pictures,” Bokuto growls, “just come up here and kiss me right now.”

 

Kuroo sometimes hates the fact that all four of them can be devious perverted souls.  Especially when he’s in the back booth of a coffee shop with Suga sitting across from him with his shoeless foot in Kuroo’s lap rubbing against him while he gets increasingly erotic picture messages from Daichi that Suga insists he open.

Like the photos of Daichi with Bokuto’s cock in his mouth.  Which led to photos of Bokuto looking dazed.  Then photos of Daichi’s back arched while he stretches himself open.  Photos of Daichi settled onto Bokuto’s cock with his own cock flushed and hard against his stomach.  Photos of Bokuto’s eyes half closed and his lip pulled between his teeth.

One final photo of Daichi with his head tossed back, neck straining, chest flushed, body tense.

 

Daichi has his face buried in the crook of Bokuto’s neck when his phone buzzes in quick succession: four new messages.  He bats in the general direction of where they tossed it when they finally got tired of taking photos and just let themselves go completely, Bokuto’s fingers practically bruising Daichi’s hip when he twisted them and pinned Daichi to the bed and Daichi’s voice going hoarse with Bokuto’s name on his lips.  Bokuto mumbles and digs the phone out of the sheets for him.

Daichi almost drops the phone on Bokuto’s face when the pictures load.

“I think we’re being challenged.”

Bokuto stares at the picture of Suga spread across a bed, pale skin practically glowing on the dark sheets and chest flushed, with Kuroo’s fingers spreading him open.

“Well,” he says after a minute, “we do have all weekend.”

Daichi hides his grin against Bokuto’s neck.

“That we do.”


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing good ever comes out of Suga and Bokuto sharing mischievous grins and knowing looks.  Others may not realize it but Daichi knows it to be a fact.

Case in point.  Things were going great and he was well on his way to having Kuroo’s hands up his shirt and his own down Kuroo’s pants, their lips coming together messily and the taste of the vanilla shake Kuroo had gotten on the way home lingering between them when Suga and Bokuto came back.  Daichi caught them grinning at each other from the corner of his eye and then the next thing he knew Suga was in between him and Kuroo, arms wrapped around Kuroo’s neck and his own lips taking the place of Daichi’s.

Which, while admittedly nice to see up close like this, was getting to be a bit frustrating.  Daichi rather enjoyed being the one making out with people and not just the one left sitting on the sidelines.  Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it but he did like being the center of attention every once in awhile.

“You know you’re kind of adorable when you pout like that.”  Bokuto’s voice wraps around him, along with his arms around his shoulders, and Daichi startles a little.

“I’m not pouting,” Daichi replies softly.  He leans back into Bokuto’s touch, giving in easily when he nudges Daichi’s cheek to get him to expose his neck so he can drop soft kisses along his skin.  His eyes flutter shut as Bokuto kisses his neck and nuzzles at his ear.

“Are too,” he whispers back.  “But it’s okay I’ll pay plenty of attention to you tonight.”

Daichi hums.  “Is that a promise?”

Suga interrupts him, once again, and Daichi loves him, he really really does, but right now he just kind of hates him a little too.

“Should we move this to the bedroom?”  Daichi does his best to level Suga with a glare while Bokuto is still kissing his neck and Suga has his fingers tangled in Kuroo’s hair.  It’s incredibly ineffective if the smile on Suga’s face is any indication.

“I’m not sure I can carry you quite as easily as Bokuto did that day.  Loathe as I am to admit my downfalls some days, but he’s built more for strength.  I’ve got the agility and grace and speed.”

Suga’s smile turns a little sharp on the edges before he turns to Kuroo.

“Are you saying you’re too weak to carry me a few feet to the bed?  I thought you had more oomph to you than that.  Maybe I’ll just get Dai to carry me then.”

Suga turns to climb into Daichi’s lap and lets out a yelp of surprise when Kuroo suddenly stands and hauls Suga over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Oh, romantic,” Daichi mutters sarcastically as he watches Suga reach out and pinch Kuroo’s ass as he strides away from them.

Now Daichi can admit the way Bokuto carried Suga down the hall all those months ago with Suga’s legs wrapped around his waist and all that was not necessarily romantic but definitely hot.  This is just dorky and ridiculous and actually pretty fitting given that it’s Kuroo and Suga.  He stands with a sigh when he hears Suga’s laughter echoing down the hall but is stopped when Bokuto stands as well and nudges him.

Bokuto opens his arms and wiggles his eyebrows.

“No.  Bokuto if you try to carry me you’ll hurt yourself.”

“No I won’t.  I’ve carried Kuroo before.  We’ll be fine.”

“I said no.  Koutarou!”  

Daichi doesn’t yelp but his voice does jump at the end when he steps out of the way of Bokuto’s grabby hands and hurries down the hall after Kuroo and Suga who made it about three steps from the bedroom doors before getting distracted.  He slips past them and then pauses in his bedroom doorway when he realizes that what he’s seeing is Suga being pinned to the wall by Kuroo.  Logically he had always known that Suga pinned to the wall was incredibly hot - he does it as often as he can - but he had never been able to see it from this angle.  To see the way Suga rolls up onto the balls of his feet to press closer and the way his body goes slack when he’s pressed back against that solid surface.  To see how Suga goes pliant when his hands are pinned at his sides and the way the flush crawls up his neck until it settles against his jaw and the way he -

Daichi does yelp this time.

Bokuto slips past Suga and Kuroo and doesn’t even spare them a second glance as he swoops in and picks Daichi up, walking the few steps to the bed on perfectly steady legs, and tumbling them both onto the mattress.

“See.  Told you.”

“Yes.  Yes.”  Daichi ruffles Bokuto’s hair with a laugh.  “You’re a big strong muscular man who can carry me with ease.”

“Carrying you’s not the only thing I can do with these muscles.”  Bokuto rolls them over and tangles his fingers with Daichi’s before pulling his hands up to pin them above his head. “They’re also pretty great for pinning you down and so I can give you all of that attention you’ve been missing.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

 

Sweat runs down Daichi’s back, sticks his hair to his neck, makes his hips slippery where Bokuto is gripping them with one hand while the other slips and slides and presses inside of him.  Bokuto glances up from mark he just left on Daichi’s shoulder and meets Suga’s eyes, meets the challenge there, answers with his own and he surges forward, pressing Daichi against Kuroo as he meets Suga’s lips with his own.  He can hear Kuroo and Daichi groaning as slick skin meets slick skin and he can feel the heat from Daichi’s body radiating against his own and he can taste Suga’s lips, Suga’s tongue that still has traces of Kuroo’s sweat and skin and precum lingering on it swiping out to leave that flavor along Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto feels Daichi trembling against him and he pulls back, hooks his arm around Daichi’s waist, and pulls him away from Kuroo.

“What do you need, Dai,” he murmurs in his ear.  Daichi whimpers and presses against him.  His breath is ragged and his face is flushed and Bokuto isn’t entirely sure Daichi is even listening to him.

“Talk to me, Tetsurou.”  Kuroo whines when Suga nips at his throat.  “I can’t help if you don’t use your words.”

Suga doesn’t hear what Daichi says that makes Bokuto groan because Kuroo arches his back and presses his ass backwards, rolling himself down on Suga’s fingers and lets out a rough, “Fuck me.”

Suga definitely doesn’t need to be told that twice.  He’s out of his boxers and prepped in a minute, lining himself up with Kuroo’s entrance and pressing in a few seconds later.  Kuroo lets out a string of curses muffled into the mattress as Suga slowly sinks in until he’s flush.

“Tetsurou,” Suga says as he runs his hand soothingly down Kuroo’s spine.  “Tetsurou sit up properly.  Look at them.”

It takes him a minute, it’s hard to move right away when he’s filled like this and he swears he can already feel his body pulsing to the beat of Suga’s heart, but Kuroo finally takes a shuddering breath and pushes himself onto his hands and knees.  The breath leaves him in an instant though when he winds up face to face with Daichi.

Bokuto nudges his hips forward a little until they’re close enough for Daichi to prop himself on one elbow and reach out to curl his hand around the back of Kuroo’s neck and pull him into a kiss.

Daichi isn’t sure what to focus on.  If he should concentrate on the way Kuroo’s lips part and way his breath hitches when Daichi tugs at his lower lip with his teeth.  Or if he should focus on the way Bokuto is moving, pulling out a little more with each slow roll of his hips.  Or maybe even the way that Suga’s fingers feel when they tangle in his hair and scratch at his scalp.

It’s all so much to take in and yet Daichi wants more.  Wants to feel the press of Bokuto’s skin against his, the burn of Bokuto’s fast pace.  He wants to hear Kuroo’s panting breaths in his ear, filling his ears until that’s all he can hear.  He wants the scratch and tug and sting of nails and teeth.

“More,” he bites out when Bokuto rolls his hips back until he’s barely inside him, cock holding Daichi wide as he wriggles impatiently.  Bokuto rolls his hips forward just as slowly and Daichi is about to say it again when Bokuto’s hand slides from his hip and up to the center of his chest, pulling him up until his back is flush with Bokuto’s chest.  His eyes fly open when Bokuto pulls his hips back and snap them forward, slow torturous pace left behind.  He wastes no energy on excess motion, each pull and thrust of his hips angled to make Daichi see stars and scrabble his fingers against Bokuto’s muscular arms for balance.

Kuroo groans when he hears the slick slide and slap of Bokuto and Daichi and the bed shifts with their movements, but he can’t see anything because Suga’s hand is in his hair and his cheek is pressed to the mattress.  He can hear bits and pieces of Bokuto talking to Daichi, putting that dirty mouth of his that only comes into play in bed to good use as Daichi whines and whimpers.

“Please.  Koushi please.”

The fingers in his hair loosen and a warm hand slides down his neck and presses gently between his shoulder blades as Suga pulls out.  Then nails dig in and run hot down his spine to accompany Suga’s sudden push back in and Kuroo whines at the dual sensation, that double sting assaulting his senses.

  
The room is filled with harsh breaths, tight words falling from parted lips, the slick sounds of bodies moving together against smooth sheets, and a creaking bed.  Sweat dampens the air, drips down spines and slithers along cheeks, salting lips and tongues and leaving dark circles on the sheets.  Words and names fall from lips, scatter against the pages of their lives and make new dialogues, new chapters, in familiar books, learning the languages of each other and rewriting them with each new breathy exhale and broken name.  Each press of lips is a new line and each burning touch is written into their skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
